Storm Breaker
by Shmeeko
Summary: Eggman's new invention seems dark, scary and invincible.  But it as big as a threat as the shady figure who have walked Sonic Team's memories for a year?Truly super Continued!  Tons of OCS are being picked off one by one.  At least one chapter every week!
1. Summary 'Catching up'

**Hello everybody ) Shmeeko-Reeko here. I know, it's been a looong time since I've been on Fanfic, and uploaded anything, but I'm turning over a new leaf. I have Two new stories I plan to finish. The first one should be done by the end of the summer, and this one may go on until I feel like stopping.**

**For all of you new readers, this is the continued version of Truly Super, my first Sonic story. I've taken the last two chapters of that and am posting it here. If you plan to make much sense of alot of this, you're gonna have to go read the other one, but I'll try to sum it up as best I can!**

**For all the former OCs of Truly Super, alot of you are going to be pulled out one by one, because I haven't heard from alot of you in ages, but because of thier importance in the plot, Quarma, Blaze and Migro shall be staying for sure. Alot of the others may fade over time. Sorry about that. If you read and still want your characters in, come up with something and I'll see what I can do. For now, have run reading the most recent Truly Super chapters. I'll start on Chapter three right now.**

**Enjoy!**

**(So you know, all the Names in Bold mean the story is from thier point of veiw, if the name is Bold AND Italic, it means it's in Third person, but focouses on that person.)**

* * *

It took the Sonic team several months to recuperate from their second disaster of the year. Knuckles was still in the hospital, the good news was, he'd be okay. But because of his little 'Temper tantrum' the doctors wanted him to stay longer than he needed to, so they could take some 'Tests'. Shadow had disappeared again, but Sonic could care less. The cobalt hedgehog was still fuming about Shadow's rather out-of-character action. He and Amy were slowly becoming friends again. She'd forgiven him and the two hedgehogs were hanging out together again. But Sonic noticed something in Amy, she had changed, she had matured a lot. She didn't chase after him, or bug him for attention. She was still just as fun and happy to be around, only Sonic found her pleasurable to be with. He'd never noticed before, but with her lengthened quills and sparkling emerald eyes, Amy was rather pretty.

Eggman and his 'Minions of d00m' had been laying low for a while. And much to Kylo's despair, she'd not seen nor heard from Niomie since. However, the fox knew better than to worry, after all; Niomie could take care of herself. Spike had also disappeared since. He'd checked out of the hospital after some stitches and mysteriously vanished. The Chaotix team had also been out of commission for a while, the trio had retreated to their headquarters and only checked in to say hi and see how everyone else was doing. Everyone else was around. Kylo's apartment had become the 'Girls' place'. Blaze fox, Kylo herself and Istas. The fox had changed as well; her fur was no longer deep blue, but a lighter shade of pale icy blue, a result of her maturing as an Arctic fox. She'd also changed her outfit that she wore. Fall time was rolling around and she was more themed for that. Mikey the Hedgehog had been staying with Tails and Sonic, who'd been camping out at the twin-tailed fox's workshop for a good ever. They got more sleep than usual though. Michael, the odd…thing that had shown up at the party, had come and gone in his own time and had left as well. Have I missed anyone? Oh yes…Canon Hedgehog. The poor thing was being forced to work for Eggman, the life of Cream, who also happened to be faring just fine, would be ended if he did not. But don't panic, my faithful readers, I'm not done yet. We'll pick up our story in an old abandoned warehouse on the edge of the city, where Eggman's plan has finally been set into motion; starting with his employees hearing from him for the first time in exactly three months.

* * *

**_Migro Vampryum_**

Migro Vampryum shifted, opening his eyes to tiny slits. His mind told him it was still daytime, and he still had another few hours to sleep; he was incredibly gifted with keeping track of time. But yet, the warehouse was dark, the crack in the side of the building which the moon usually shone through was dark, and his vision blurred. It was then that the vampire rolled his eyes and opened them fully, only to come-face-to-face with a childish grin

"Hai!" Shmeeko-Reeko said eccentrically, causing the bat to snarl viciously in turn, which stirred his companion beside him. He folded his ears against his head and motioned for the lemur to get back onto the ground. Being bats, Migro and Claire both slept hanging from the rafters, and Shmeeko was currently directly in front of him –that explains what was blocking the light- hanging by her tail from one rafter. As soon as the pair was on the ground and away from the still slumbering Claire, Migro snarled and bared his fangs to the lemur; he **hated** being awoken before sunset.

"What is it that you want, Lemur?" He challenged fiercely. The lemur simply smiled and waved, when Quarma stepped out from the shadows, the three of them seemed to be the only ones awake. Niomie and Quarma both favored sleeping the day away, and leaving the night for their jobs. Shmeeko was the only one who barely slept, nobody really knew when, or for how long, but with the way she acted, no one doubted that she never got enough sleep.

"I told her to fetch you, vampire." Quarma said in a sly tone, grinning mischievously as he spoke. Migro was about to snarl at the panther in turn, but the feline lifted a hand for silence. "We've gotten a call" He said, cutting off whatever it was Migro was planning to say to him. This perked the bat's ears. The vampire narrowed his eyes and grunted emotionlessly

"Where?" He demanded. No sooner had he said that had Shmeeko made an obscene amount of noise pushing something that looked like a miniaturized television screen towards them. She was pushing it oddly, her hands pushing the bottom and her head facing the ground, not really watching where she was going, and her tail was high in the air, at least, until she crashed into a small pile of boxes and it had lashed back and fourth as she pushed it into place in front of the duo. The lemur clattered to the ground, having tripped over something, but the bat could care less as to what it was. The message was on and the notorious evil doctor grinned up at them from the small previously black screen.

* * *

**Sonic The Hedgehog**

I yawned and stretched under my covers, my eyes still sealed close, I rolled over and brought my hand, which had been dangling over the side of the bed, to my forehead.

'_What time is it? Aw man, do I have to get up?' _

I willed my eyes open, only to find they seemed to be determined on staying shut, and my eyelids felt heavy as I lifted them. Sunlight poured into the room through the poorly drawn blinds. I could barely even see the clock through the glare of the light against it. 10:53, Jeeze. Tails already wondered how on earth I could sleep in that long, he had troubles sleeping in, being one of those up-and-at-'em types. Usually, I am too, but he's usual at breakfast or tinkering. Me? I like to run. You should know that. I flung the covers off and ruffled my quills as I forced myself out of bed. As soon as my feet were on the floor, I stretched and slipped into my shoes. As the blood rushed back to my head, so did my energy, I suddenly felt the urge to run. I flung open the door, and tore into the hallway, pausing for only a split second to glance at myself in the bathroom mirror. My blue quills were ruffled, they usually were when I got up, and my brand-spanking-new bangs were messy as well. I quickly smoothed my quills out with my hands and ruffled my bangs some more. Man, I think they make me look hot, and I've only started growing them within the past month or so. After my 'Gotta-be-cool' touch up, I leaped the steps and came into the kitchen, skidding across the tile floor in front of the fridge. Tails was sitting at the table, shoving in a spoonful of Lucky charms as he poked at some sort of machine he'd been working on him. I hastily waved and I opened the fridge and peered around

"Morning Sonic!" He chirped happily from behind me as I grabbed an apple from the top shelf and juggled it in one hand as I closed the door. _Man_ I wanted nothing more than to tear out the door, but I had to say hi to my little bro' first

"Hey Tails!" I said, trying to be equally as enthusiastic, but that's rather hard to do. "Sleep well?" He nodded and smiled brightly

"I slept in Sonic!" He said, treating the matter as if it was worthy of an award. I paused and considered what to say, well, with Tails and sleeping in, I guess it could be. I smiled.

"Awesome little buddy! For how long?"

"Until 9:30!" Wow, quite a step for a seven-o'clock sharp kinda guy. He wasn't even up late that particular day.

"Cool!" I paused again and stopped single-handedly juggling one apple and caught it. "Listen, I'm gonna go out for a run, I have this serious urge to race out the door right now." I waited until Tails nodded and began to say something, but I didn't hear it, I was gone the minute he'd moved. I left the door swinging open behind me; I didn't even bother to close it. Tail's workshop was located along the edge of the woods, behind it was fields, and further out, the desert. Maybe a kilometer or two in front of it was the city. Either way, I had plenty of space to run. I decided today to head for the desert. With the wind rushing in my ears as I ran, I felt exhilarated; I wanted to run further, faster. I picked up speed and grinned automatically when…My stomach growled.

'_Aw man, way to ruin the moment!'_ I skidded to a halt and plopped down onto my butt, I still had that apple, which was going to end up being my breakfast. As I munched on my one-item breakfast, I'd gone far enough in the short time I'd run to see the desert, sands billowing across the land by the wind, I couldn't feel it, but I was sure there was going to be quite a gust over there. A perfect spot to run. I chomped down on the rest of my apple and threw it away from me –Hey, its compost. I took a few steps forward and paused, it was quiet out here, I kind of liked quiet from time-to-time. Today, though, this quiet felt odd. I could hear the wind whistling over the desert. My gut took this as a sign to turn back, like that was ever going to happen. I only became curious as to why I felt so bad about going into the desert. What was in there that was giving me the creeps? No time to ask questions, let's find out. I tore forward at a rapid speed, trailing dust and dirt behind me as I finally came out onto the desert. _Jeeze, there is quite a Wind, maybe I should turn- No, let's keep it up, Sonic, I mean, it's only a little breeze!_

I raced onward, deeper into the desert, I couldn't help but to let out a whoop of glory as my feet flew across the sand. I looked up, the sun was high in the sky, and it must've been around noon. Had I really taken that long to run? How far had I gone? I forced myself to stop running and look around. I swear my heart missed a beat as I could see nothing. Well, nothing but sand around. I couldn't see the field, or the forest. The city wasn't even anywhere nearby, or at least, I couldn't see it. I whipped my head around wildly, gotta run, and gotta find a way out. I tore in a random direction, pushing myself harder as I ran across the desert. It wasn't long before I grew impatient, and the truth stared me to the ground. I was lost. I forced myself to slow down and stop. Tired of running for now, and amazed at how quickly I'd gotten lost, I sat down and sighed loudly. I didn't expect anyone to hear me, but someone did. I hear the soft crunch of footsteps on the sand, getting louder. It must've been one of those explorer-type people that live in the desert…At least; I think they live in the desert. I perked my ears and looked around, suddenly, I didn't feel all that great, and something felt horribly wrong, as if these footsteps were the very reason why I shouldn't have come into the desert. Darn it! Why did I have to be such a hot-head? Wait. I take that back. I swallowed and stood up, narrowing my eyes as a shadow became visible through the sand. To my surprise the shadow paused, it seemed to have spotted me, then tore off into the air, blocking the sun before it came down at me, hard.

* * *

**_Vanilla the Rabbit_**

"Mother, when will Amy be over for tea?" The sweet little rabbit asked joyfully, spinning in graceful circles as she danced around the room, holding a small blue chao close to her heart and humming as she did. The elder rabbit, Vanilla smiled at her bubbly daughter and checked her watch.

"A few minutes now, dear" She said as she set the table. Amy was such a sweet girl, and she was such good friends with Cream, she treated her just like a little sister. Which was touching for her, considering Cream had no siblings, and only her chao as a companion at home? Vanilla enjoyed having Amy over, She was always willing to help out with anything that needed doing, and she seemed to always find a way to balance her time between shopping, living, having fun and spending time with her closest friends. My, what a busy girl. Vanilla lifted her head as the clatter of boots and a closing door announced the arrival of the pink hedgehog. Vanilla put on another smile and went out to greet her. Amy had been told she needn't knock, for she was welcome here whenever she pleased, assuming they were home. The hedgehog kicked off her boots and neatly placed her scarf and jacket on a chair, then looked up at Vanilla, obvious concern dancing in her eyes. A moment later, Cream danced into the room, smiling brightly. But the young rabbit was polite and smart for her age, and recognized that something was wrong. Amy said nothing, but motioned for them to follow. Vanilla now noticed that the hedgehog looked rather windblown, her hair was messy and looked tangled, which was odd, she usually took such good care of her precious quills. Vanilla did not question the hedgehog, but followed her as she went into the living room and lifted the blinds, letting a dark light flood into the room through the wide-paned window. Vanilla drew a breath in as she gazed outside. The trees were tilted violently, and swaying, leaves were flying across the front yard, what a gale! But the wind – the wind was nothing. Vanilla heard her daughter gasp as well as she looked up the huge black demon of a thundercloud heading over the desert towards the city, flashing dangerously, and even through the wind on the windowpane, the three females could hear an odd sound, like machinery operating, making a funny hissing noise. She wondered if something of the neighbors had broken in the approaching storm. She'd ask once it blows over. For now, the rabbit simply reached up and drew the blinds over the window, hiding the terror that was approaching the city. She turned to the two girls and did her best to put on a carefree smile.

"So, what about that tea?" She didn't want to have to talk about the thunderhead, and she doubted anyone else did either, she was right. Amy smiled as well and took Cream's hand, leading her into the kitchen; Vanilla took one last peek outside. The storm had gotten closer, faster. The older rabbit couldn't help but to shiver and look away

"Oh dear."


	2. Aint no Super Weapons in MY front yard!

**Second part of the end? I dunno how to word this xD Oh well. Here's the last updated chapter of Truly Super. Now I get to go start writing officially. Phew. I'll aim for it to be my goal for at least one chapter per week, but bear with me, I do have massive writer's block every now and again. Anyway,**

* * *

Mikey was awoken by the loud bang of a door being opened rather harshly. He rubbed his head and rolled himself out of bed and onto the floor. Sonic must've gone off somewhere, he did that a lot. Pushing himself to his feet, the hedgehog opened the door and stretched. After a loud yawn, the hedgehog clattered down the steps to find the front door still open and swinging in the wind. The hedgehog walked over to the front door and pulled it closed before proceeding into the living room and turning on the T.V. This was a routine for him; He usually sat down in front of the T.V. while he fully woke up, and then went into the kitchen to grab something to eat. The hedgehog flipped through the channels dully, upset to find that nothing caught his eyes. He turned off the T.V and sat down, staring at the blank screen in a bored fashion. The hedgehog stretched and yawned then forced himself to get something to eat. He wondered into the Kitchen to find Tails sitting at the table with two wires in his hand from a small electrical device set on the table. A bowl of half-finished cereal was still on the table, and he was 'playing with the wires' in such a way that whenever they touched, sparks flew and the fox's face lit up.

"Hey, Tails!" Mikey called as he walked into the kitchen, he had a yearning for toast today, so he popped two white bread pieces into the toaster and waiting

"Hey, Mike. Sleep well?" He asked his attention still on his device. Mikey nodded his head and turned to check on his toast

"Yup." When the toast popped, he snatched them out of mid-air and threw them on a plate he'd laid out. After buttering his toast, the hedgehog sat at the table and yawned

"So where'd Sonic dash off to?" He asked, munching on the end of his toast as he waited for Tails to answer

"Nowhere really, he said he was just going out for a run." As he said this, Mikey glanced at the clock He'd taken a few moments just to get out of bed, and sit on the couch for a while, Sonic was usually back within ten or fifteen minutes of a run, it had been forty-five.

"How long ago was this?" He asked, Tails lifted his gaze to from the machine to Mikey and shrugged

"Didn't see the time" The two-tailed being said. With a sigh, Mikey finished off his toast and headed towards the front door. Once he'd stepped outside, he noticed a large black cloud looming overhead, trailing in the direction of the city.

"Cool, a storm" He said, sitting on a chair set out on the porch. He was admiring the way the storm cloud flashed when he finally noticed a deep crater in the ground. Could Sonic have made that? No, he wouldn't damage the land like that without good reason. The hedgehog jumped off the porch and went over to observe the crater. The edges were burnt, so it must've been caused by heat, what scared him, is it was awfully close to the workshop. Maybe someone had fired at them from above and missed. But how could they not hear it? All this was puzzling to him. He looked from the city to the desert, Sonic was nowhere in sight, this made him nervous. Sonic was usually nearby when trouble aroused, and not having him around meant this was something he hadn't known about. It must've been recent too, or Sonic would've stopped and told us about the crater before he left, assuming he still did leave. The hedgehog scratched his quills and puzzled upon the cause of the crater's being. He called for Tails as he thought and was soon joined by the dual-tailed fox.

"Oh wow" The fox exclaimed as he neared the crater. He got down onto his knees and felt the burnt sand around the edges of the blast zone. "Must've have been a high powered burning laser, coming down from several hundreds of feet in the air for us not to hear it. Might have been intentionally place here, or just a test. I'm thinking it was a test, because when someone fires a laser of this magnitude, they'd want to check and re-check their co-ordinates and make it actually hit something" The fox explained, as much to himself as to his hedgehog companion. Mike nodded, half taking in what the fox was telling him, the rest of his mind was on what could've gone on. Who would launch a test heat-beam thing in a field? It made no sense. Well, at least not to him. It was then that Tails noticed the storm cloud; his fierce blue eyes were fixed on the cloud, slightly narrowed. Mikey stared at him for a moment, slightly confused at the fox's sudden silence. A moment ago, he'd been fascinated by this crater…thing. The fox suddenly snapped back to attention, he whirled around, grabbing the hedgehog by the arm and dragging him inside. Mike allowed himself to be pulled indoors and upstairs, to Tail's observatory. Maybe Tails expected to find something, but what it was that he hoped to find would probably be something bad.

* * *

**_Sonic the Hedgehog_**

Sonic hit the sand and painfully rolled across the itchy surface. The hedgehog stopped rolling, then pushed himself onto his knees, spitting out a mouthful of sand that'd scratched his tounge

"Bleh." He said, forcing himself not to attempt to scrape the sand of his tounge with his hands, he was still under attack. He looked up across the pains in the direction he'd been attacked from, expecting to see his attacker there, but instead he saw nothing. This chilled him. As he pushed himself back onto his feet, it was silent. Maybe he'd just passed out or something? He hadn't time to ponder over it, for something nailed him in the back and sent him tumbling forwards. He stopped tumbling again a mere few feet away, he hadn't been hit all too hard. He lay there for a moment, and then slowly rose back to his feet, keeping his ears perked. Finally, he heard it, the shrill whistle of wind before he was slammed in the chest by the shady figure. He rolled again, and then sprang into the air the moment he found his footing, yes! An opportunity to see what was going on! He turned, only to feel a pair of fists pound down on his head and he went spiraling to the ground, crashing into it a moment later. This time it hurt a lot. He felt dizzy and it took him a while to straighten his vision again. Damn it! He couldn't get two seconds on his feet before he was nailed. This time, he tried a different approach He sprang to his feet and took off at a run. He heard no pursuers, so he banked into a wide turn so he could see the spot where he'd been attacked. This was weird; he could've sworn he'd been jumped. He slowed to a halt and as soon as he did, something slammed into his back again, harder than before. But what bothered him most, was instead of smashing into the ground as usual, the true blue hedgehog was vaulted into the air, but as soon as he reached the peak of his short and unintentionally flight, two fists slammed down again onto his forehead, sending spasms of pain through his nervous system as he went crashing to the earth again, he didn't bother getting up this time, he'd only get smashed back down. And besides, even if he wanted to get up, he'd have to wait until the world stopped pulsing to try. When he decided to ignore the pain and get up, he heard the crunching of footsteps on the sand and then a large boot press into his back. The sole and heel of the boot burned, like hot metal that was only partially cooled, it made his back sting even more. For the first time, Sonic's attacker spoke, which confirmed his thoughts of not going mad.

"Lie still and you will suffer no further pain." The voice was monotone, emotionless and masculine and it carried a familiar tone that he couldn't remember to whom it belonged. When the blue hero tensed, his attacker pushed his boot further into his back, making it burn more.

"What?" He managed to choke out through the sand that had thrown itself into his mouth, "What are you doing, who are you?" He received no reply, but to his relief, he did recognize a slow and steady plasma pulsing that usually marked the arrival of someone he knew all too well. He heard the sand crunch loudly, as if someone heavy had stepped onto it, score one for Sonic, he'd figured something out.

"Well, Well!" The haughty voice chuckled "Somebody finally met his match!" The voice was deep and painfully annoying; the cyan hedgehog had heard it monologue many times before. It was the voice of Dr. Ivo Robotnik. But the new voice is what puzzled him. It spoke again, accompanied by the high-pitched sound of a phaser charging.

"Do anything rational, and I'll wipe you from existence." It said, but then as soon as it was done speaking, the doctor spoke again

"You can sit up if you'd like, just watch, my friend doesn't like you very much and won't hesitate to shoot you." Great. The cyan hedgehog would finally see his attacker fact to face. He rolled over and pushed himself up with his hands so that a lot of his weight was on his hands which were place behind him

"Hey Egghead, been a while, hasn't it?" He said with a grin. He brush the bangs from his face and grinned, before flicking his deep green gaze to his attacker, only to find Hard, cold red eyes staring back. Metal sonic! Wait no, Metal wasn't metal anymore, but he was unmistakably Metal, or at least, as he called himself, Canon. Canon the Hedgehog stared back at Sonic with his piercing red gaze. Sonic couldn't help but to snarl "Gone back to working for fat-man, have you?" Canon said nothing, but something flickered in his eyes, like hurt, but it was gone and replaced with emotionless haze. He narrowed his eyes and said nothing. But Eggman didn't seem to hear Sonic

"I've got a plan hedgehog, I was hoping you could get out here so I could tell you about it personally, and also make sure you stay out of the way." He said, and he began to pace around the hedgehog, wearing a happy grin under that red moustache of his. "There's a storm, moving quite fast, towards the city right now." He began "Or at least, it looks like a storm, but really, underneath that big, dark cloud is my latest creation! I call it the Storm breaker, it's a floating machine that generates electrical storms and high winds and heavy precipitation all in one super-storm! See, you, me and Canon are going to stand here, where it's safe in the desert, and watch as Station square is destroyed by my monster! Buildings will fall, people will die and all your little friends will suffer along with them!" His last tone hinted insanity, but the hedgehog wasn't surprised "Then in the ruins, I rebuild my robotosizer, robotosize the survivors and start again on my campaign to build the city Robotropolis! When that's done, my army will head out and begin conquering the cities of the world, and by the end of the year, all will bow down to me! Even you, you my friend will start calling me 'Lord Robotnik'" This earned a snort of laughter

"Yeah right, Egghead, like that'll ever happen" But the hedgehog's comment only sparked a grin on the doctor's face. He looked at Canon and nodded, and the once robotic hedgehog moved behind the blue hero and snapped two metal cuffs on each wrist, by the press of a button, a strong stream of plasma light flooded from one cuff to another. Sonic found that though the line looked delicate, he couldn't break it. Canon pressed a phaser into the hero's back

"Get up." He growled, and for a moment, Sonic just yawned. The other hedgehog calmly lifted a foot and brought it down on his back, sending him sprawling painfully on his front, his hands were restricted behind my back and he couldn't catch himself when he fell. This only made it hurt more. "Up!" He demanded again. This time, gritting his teeth, Sonic obeyed. Canon pushed the phaser into Sonic's back and guided him across the desert. Surprisingly, Eggman walked with them as well.

"I'll break your spirit yet, Sonic the hedgehog"

* * *

**_Istas the ...Basilisk?_ (Forgive meeeee)**

Istas peered through the shop window of some sort of store imported from New England. It's not that she was interested in anything she saw, but she was just bored out of her mind. She leaned back slightly to stare at the neon sign, wondering why on earth it was lit, it was broad daylight. She shielded her eyes with one hand and look to the sky. Sure, the sun was shining, but now that she'd paid attention, she'd noticed to her despair the large and curt dry line of an approaching storm. The girl clicked her tounge on the roof of her mouth and shook her head. Well, no use looking for Kylo now. That was the reason she was out here in the first place. The fox had left the previous night and had not returned since, Blaze was naturally worried. They'd been out looking since they got up and so far Istas, her luck had run dry. She hadn't seen or heard about anyone or anything seeing the fox at all. She automatically assumed that the fox had just gone away for a while. Istas was smart; she knew Kylo could take care of herself. But in order to make Blaze stop whining about it and to help make her feel better, they'd agreed to help her look. Now, Istas folded her arms behind her back and looked up at the clouds, then began a slow pace back to their apartment. She'd become so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't notice her feet had taken her to the wrong side of town, and when she did, she found herself lost. She looked up and around. It was a quiet street for this time of day and the wind was beginning to pick up. Dead leaves rattled across the scarcely occupied street. She continued walking. It wasn't long before a noise from inside a ramshackle building caught her attention. She twisted her head to face the building, and began a quiet pace towards it. Something inside snarled and she froze.

"What is it that you want, Lemur?" the voice that spoke was deep, and sounded coated in such hate that it shook Istas to the bone. On a higher note, Istas was relieved, whatever it was that was doing the snarling; it wasn't doing it to her. She gathered up her courage and crept forwards a few more paces. The two large metal doors appeared closed at first, but as the reptilian girl got closer, she noted with slight relief that the door had been left slightly ajar. She crept forward and peered through the slit, unfortunately, she couldn't see anything but boxes. But the voices became louder, so she stilled. A low, dull scratching noise sounded and a notoriously familiar voice pierced the room.

* * *

**Migro Vampryum**

"My former employees"

"Former?" Shmeeko said in disdain, picking up the unimportant detail first, this bothered me.

"You may have wondered why I have ceased to contact you in the past few months. The reason is I've been terribly busy with arranging a certain meeting with my adversary and my newest employee. He's replacing the lot of you. See, in order to save myself some time and effort, you are going to become one with the thousands of people that will perish in Station square by next sunrise. If you are feeling vengeful, good luck finding me, I doubt you will!" The screen flashed with a bright light that forced me to close my eyes and turn away, but the message was over and the room that had been lit with light was dark once more. Shmeeko screamed and Claire stirred in the rafters. I turned around to silence her, but she was continuing to scream in panic

"UNEMPLOYED?" She hollered, Niomie lifted her head from her perch on top of some boxes in the corner of the warehouse "WHAT ABOUT MY KIDS? WHAT WILL MY HUSBAND SAY! MOM WON'T APPROVE." She tripped over her own feet and clattered to the ground. Quarma shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Shmeeko, you don't have a husband, or kids and I doubt your mom cares if you were fired from criminal activity" He said negatively, flicking his eyes to the corner where Niomie was stirring "Now shut up." For once I agreed with the panther's speech. But I decided not to say anything, something had claimed my attention. Quarma had begun to say something, but I held up a hand to silence him. I took a swift step backwards into the shadows, now Quarma would know I had sensed something. I crept along the wall, sliding against it and making no noise whatsoever. I strained my ears and heard the hurried breathing of a spy. I quickly flew over the two metal doors and landed on the other side. With swift accuracy I flung the door open and bright sunlight flooded in, I hissed instinctively and forced myself not to turn away from it

"Hello" I said evenly to a reptilian-looking girl that had begun to back away from the doorway. My hand was resting on the side and my eyes were narrowed, I must've looked pretty intimidating because the girl turned and fled from the sight of me. Well, I'm not surprised, most people do. Claire swooped out into the light ahead of me and the panther streaked past me on all fours. I slowly followed, feeling very weak at the most in the daylight. Shmeeko tumbled out after me, cart wheeling her way. The girl looked around feverishly at the four of us, then spun and paused, before taking off into an alley. Quarma began to pad after her, but I called out

"Stop." I told him quietly "We'll hunt her when the sun is gone." I pointed up, a torrent of dark clouds were beginning to approach the sun, and with it gone, hunting the girl would be easy.

"How do you know she won't have escaped from this district?" He asked me, narrowing his eyes accusingly at my proposition.

"She is obviously lost, she hesitated before running. Such clues are obvious to those who look." I said, my hand was still shielding the sun from my eyes, I couldn't hold back a mocking smirk. I would be first out of the warehouse when the clouds covered the skies, I'd hunt the girl down without mercy. I can't stand random people deciding to evesdrop. Now taking a young girl prisoner was not my Idea of heroic or noble. I'm neither of those qualities, but I knew I would be expected to deal out a punishment, what it would be…Well, there are a few things in mind.


	3. Zoom Zoom No More

**There we go, Your first official new chapter. I plan to update every wednesday, but don't count on my words, those finish dates never actually work with me D**

**Sorry Istas (if you still read this) but, we had to have some people die! And don't worry, it won't be the only death, I finally have some interesting twists to add in. I know how it ends!!! HITAR!**

* * *

"I…Still don't get it." Mikey ran a hand through his quills, reading the young fox's scribbles of equations from over his shoulder. They were back at the kitchen table, the rumble of thunder occasionally sounding from outside. The rain hadn't started yet.

"It's a bit complicated, I'll admit" Tails itched the side of his face, gripping the pencil he was using tightly in his right hand, staring down absently at the mathematic scrawl all over the page. He had rushed inside and instantly jotted his thoughts down on paper, so he might be able to view them better; his hedgehog companion however, found this much harder to read than the fox did.

"A bit?" was his sarcastic remark. The sky blue hedgehog was no fool, he was rather smart, but this kind of stuff was out of his league. The fox pushed back his chair, nearly knocking Mikey over as he did. He hastily apologized as the hedgehog stumbled, and began to word out his thoughts.

"Alright, so we know that storm came awfully fast, right? I mean, this morning, there were no clouds in the sky what so ever!" Mike nodded, keeping up with the fox's thoughts so far "And you heard that high-pitched screeching noises, right?" The hedgehog nodded and the fox continued "Well that kind of sound happens when so many wires are producing electricity and channeling power. So I'm thinking that storm is some sort of flying machine!"

"So, what, it's like a Storm Generator?" Mikey echoed the fox's thoughts in a far less complicated manner. The fox in question nodded.

"And judging by the size of that generator, it's not going to be a small storm." He said, jogging over to the windows and sticking his head out. His fur was baffled by the wind, but he could see the dry line of the storm gradually extending along the city skies. He pulled his head back in the window and turned to his companion.

"So, it's going to be a big storm, right? How big?"

"Big enough to bring down Station Square, I guess." Tails said in reply to the hedgehog's question. He turned back to face the window.

"But who would want to destroy Station Square?" Mikey wondered aloud, but he needn't have. Tails knew the answer long before the question was asked.

"Eggman" the young fox said the doctor's name with such venom. It had been a while since anyone had seen or heard from the evil genius. And Tails had to admit, he was surprised the doctor had decided return. With all the new Mobians out to stop him and Sonic still on the look out for him, the odds of him beating anyone now were slimmer than ever.

"What, him again?" Mike chimed in disbelievingly. "No one's seen him for ages, why it's nearly been a year since his last attempt at that government dance thing." He pointed out blandly. Tails nodded, knowing the hedgehog was speaking the truth, but the type of machinery just screamed Robotnik, and he knew it. His eyes wondered to the clock on the wall, it was nearly half past twelve. Why wasn't Sonic back yet? Tail knew he shouldn't be worried, but the Blue Blur did need to know about the storm. And he should've seen it by now, shouldn't he have?

The kitsune shook his head; Sonic was fine, he was sure of it. And besides, he had to warn everyone else about the Generator as fast as he could.

"Uhh…So, What now?" came Mikey's quiet question. He was right to ask. Would they wait for Sonic to come back or head straight out to warn the others? He was sure the Chaotix didn't know, they were on the very outskirts of the city, and Tails knew he could use their help.

"Well, Sonic should be fine on his own. And we'd better warn the others about the Generator." He said, speaking slowly to ensure he didn't back up on his own decision.

"So where to first?" Mikey asked the fox, slipping on his jacket and heading for the door, Tails in step behind him.

"We're going to Chaotix, but we're going to have to run there." He said "It would be mad to try to fly in this weather." The kitsune said as they exited his cabin, raising his voice over the rush of the wind around the pair.

"Alright, that should only take a few hours, right?" Mikey said sarcastically, but Tails didn't hear, for the wind was picking up even more as the storm grew darker over their heads. The two started sprinting to town, knowing it would take a while to get to their destination. As he ran, Tails couldn't help but to wonder quietly to himself, jogging behind his hedgehog companion. _Where's Sonic? He should've been back by now…_

"Hurry up Tails!" Mikey called, snapping the kitsune back into reality. He was falling behind. He shook his head briefly, as if to clear the thoughts from his head, and caught up to Mikey.

* * *

Istas stumbled as she ran. The reptile threw a hasty glance over her shoulder. Her pursuers seemed to have given up the chase. She slowed to a jog. It was a good thing too, Istas had no Idea where she was going and she wasn't familiar with this district of the city. In fact, she hadn't known it had existed.

Her thoughts slowed her pace to a walk as she turned out of the alley she'd been running in and out onto a thin-road street. She shuffled down the sidewalk, pulling her coat tighter around her as the wind picked up. The light of the sun slowly dimmed as clouds stretched over its bright form.

The reptile lifted her head to look up, no sun? Great, that was just going to make it colder. With an angry sigh, Istas walked a little faster. _Maybe if I find someone, I could ask for directions._ She thought dimly, looking ahead of her with a slight frown. There was a rustle in the alley she'd come out of, but she ignored it, dismissing it as a rat. She slowed to a stop, looking up at the large brick building beside her.

"Hmmm…Maybe I should check in one of these buildings?" She thought aloud to herself, turning to look directly at the brick structure. She hadn't time to check, though, for there was a loud bang accompanied by a holler from behind her.

The basilisk whirled, only to see the familiar Grey lemur sting quite uncomfortably against the wall, a garbage can over her head.

"Ow." Shmeeko moaned. The lemur didn't look very intimidating, but knowing that she had friends, Istas took off down the street. She paused to look behind her, seeing the all-too-familiar black bat, hot in pursuit and gaining fast. She stumbled over a crack in the road. _Typical_ she thought grimly, struggling to regain her balance. She turned around to look again for the bat, only to find him gone. Her feeling of relief was destroyed when she turned back. The black bat was in process of landing a few feet ahead of her. The reptile skidded to a stop.

"Hello again." The bat snarled, flaring his wings and bearing his fangs. Istas turned to run the other way, only to find herself face-to-face with a black panther, smiling a toothy grin.

"Hey there!" He said, narrowing his eyes. She turned back to the bat, whose arms were crossed in front of him, his face twisted into a disapproving glare. Well, Running was no longer an option for her. And fighting would likely end her up in a worse position then she was now. The reptile had no idea about what she was going to do.

"So, our little spy has been caught. Thought you'd lost us?" The bat questioned, taking a threatening step forward. Istas didn't move, she didn't say anything either. Maybe they'd think they had the wrong person? '_Fat chance'_ she thought '_now I'm just being too hopeful'._ She took a hesitant step back, knowing she was nearing the Panther, but it seemed she didn't have a choice. The bat continued, being careful to show off his fangs as he spoke.

"It's a good thing you showed up, you know." The bat snarled, flaring his wings again. The panther had vanished from behind her, she could run now. At the thought, Istas didn't hesitate; she turned around and sprinted in the other direction.

"After all…" the bat's hiss was uncomfortably close to her ear. Istas felt the rush of air beside her, hearing a single beat of wings. A rough hand grabbed her arm and spun her, forcing her to Come face to face with the male. The vampire's tone darkened and gained a sharp twist, she nearly double over in fear at the gut-wrenching words.

"**I haven't eaten yet!" **A shrill scream echoed through the abandoned district as the wind picked up, howling through the streets. The scream was muffled and the wind stilled, and then all was silent again.

* * *

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

We were still walking by the time I could see the city in the distance. Canon's weapon was still held right against my back. He hadn't said a word since we'd started walking. His presence made me wonder why he was working for Eggman.

I remember him telling me how much he despised the fat villain for the way he was treated, and now that he actually breathes, he's gone back to his master? I couldn't piece it together. Eggman, on the other hand would not shut up

"Finally I've captured Sonic the Hedgehog!" He said gleefully, floating slightly above our heads in his signature 'Egg-mobile' "He was no match for my superior brain power!" He cackled and I started to wonder if he was actually talking to us at all. All his confident remarks were making me sick

"Oh shut up already" I said, rolling my eyes. My hands were still cuffed behind my back, but I was aware that I still could've run. I would have, if I didn't have a strange feeling I'd either be shot down or chased. Neither sounded appealing, so I decided to stay put. Tails could handle it all, right? I trusted the little guy, for sure. But so many people were missing, and Knuckles was still in the hospital. My mind dimly wondered to Shadow, would he help?

I suddenly cursed myself for even thinking about it. It was because of Shadow that Knuckles nearly died that day. It made me seething mad to even think about the ebony hedgehog. But he was the least of my troubles for now, and I knew it. We came upon the large field that stood between us and Station Square. A loud rumble sounded from above, the storm clouds had nearly covered the entire city skyline. Eggman flew ahead of us, spinning to face us as he did.

"Canon, Keep our true blue friend here quiet and still. I have to head to the Storm Breaker's Control room for some final adjustments." He barked, Canon nodded his head and spoke in that monotone voice.

"As you wish." Eggman paused in his flight towards the sky, turning back to face us. He glared down at his minion.

"…Sorry?" He said expectantly, as if he wanted something more from my blue likelihood. I could tell Canon had tensed, for his next words came out through clenched teeth.

"As you wish, Lord Robotnik." Satisfied, the villainous doctor turned and headed for the sky in his machine, leaving me alone with Canon. He said nothing, but walked in front of me and pointed his miniature laser weapon right at my face, the tip of the gun pointing directly between my eyes. He hesitated in his silence; then spoke.

"On your knees." He said coolly. I didn't budge, but remained defiantly on my feet. I stared the Hedgehog down, his crimson eyes showing no emotion, even when I said

"Make me." I grinned, deciding to be defiant and bold to the end. He narrowed his eyes and lifted a foot, bringing it hard into my stomach.

"Oof." My knees hit the dirt, the kick had left me with a throbbing feeling in my gut, and I felt short of breath. It took me a minute to stop myself from coughing. I glared up at my formerly robotic counterpart. "You think you're so tough." I growled at him, and he did nor said nothing in reply, but kept his weapon level with my eyes

"I simply wish you on your knees to prevent an easy escape." He stated blankly. He didn't seem to be looking at me anymore, but instead looking up over my head at nothing.

"Psh," I started "I could get up and run away before you even blinked." I retorted boldly (still glaring) even if he wasn't paying attention to me.

"So why aren't you?" He questioned coldly, flicking his blood red gaze to me for a heartbeat and then shifting again to the clouds above. I didn't want to run from him, because I knew I'd get vaporized, or at least beaten up until there was nothing more to beat. I looked the hedgehog up and down, but my eyes lingered on the black collar around his neck. He didn't wear that before, was it some sort of fashion statement of his? I froze, an idea dawning on me; maybe it wasn't his choice to wear it. I looked up at him, forcing myself to keep my hopeful tone in control

"You're not working for Eggface by choice, are you?" I asked. The hedgehog said nothing, but kept his eyes on the horizon behind me. I continued, weather he was listening or not. "He's controlling you with that collar, isn't he?" if Canon was brainwashed, that woul-

"No." …Well, that put a staple in my hunch. He obviously wasn't working for Eggman by choice, but yet, it wasn't the collar that held my counterpart in the villain's grasp. What was, then? Why didn't he just fight back? Something went off in my head, and yet another idea came to me.

"So, if he's not controlling you…" I paused, shifting my weight to one foot and leaning back slightly until my hands could touch the ground. I put the rest of my weight on my hands then propelled my legs forward, right into Canon's knees, making him buckle and stumble backwards.

"Then he won't know if I do this!" I jumped to my feet just as my counterpart hit the dirt. He lifted his phaser and fired at me. I ducked just in time to avoid having my shoulder fried. The hedgehog rolled backwards, pushing himself to his feet while he continued to shoot. I ran to avoid being hit, but I felt searing heat sink into my back, followed by blinding pain, but I didn't stop running. My hands were still pinned behind my back, but this didn't stop my legs. There was a flash to my right, drawing my eyes. Canon was keeping pace with me, but he wasn't running, he was airborne, but close enough to the ground to be relatively beside me.

I thought I could've outrun him for a while, and I probably could have. But to my dismay Canon spun in the air, propelling his foot forward, right into my face. The sickening crunch I heard and felt was enough to make me stumble and hit the dirt. I felt a warm substance trickle down from my forehead, I guessed it was blood. I had to get up; maybe I still had a chance. I flung my weight forward, my arms and my head were killing me, but it didn't matter. As I pulled myself into a sitting position, I was once again greeted by the very end of Canon's phaser, which was pointed directly at my forehead.

"Sorry, Sonic." Was the last thing I heard from the hedgehog, as there was a deafening sound in my ears. All I could feel was heat, like white-hot flames crawling along my face, until finally my world slipped into a quiet, peaceful and painless black.

**-Insert dramatic doom music here.-**


	4. In Memory of

_**WARNING: From here on out, you have my word that Storm Rider will get alot darker, being more Death/Drama/Angst type Darker, Capiche?**_

**Now that the warning is out of the way. Heyya all ) Chapter...Errr...Four! Not much to say about this one, just that It was originally supposed to be all Sonic, but then I came up with an amazing plot twist and had to put the rest of Sonic's adventure in the NEXT chapter. So look out fer that, peoples. AS FOR YOU people with OCs in the story, do not be surprised if you're all getting picked off one by one. Most of your charries will end up on the KIA list, but some will end up going safely home ) **

**KIA(So far): Istas (Basilisk)**

* * *

_Oh man, my head is killing me._ I opened my eyes, only to see nothing but blackness ahead of me. _What the? _I lifted my hands, I could still see them. Was I dreaming? And what had happened? I scratched my head and ruffled my quills in confusion. I seemed to be floating in some sort of void. I leaned back and closed my eyes tightly, trying to bring back the previous events. Of course… 

"_Sorry Sonic"_ Canon…He'd…He'd shot me! _OH MY GOD AM I DEAD?_ I panicked, letting my hands fly to my face again. I felt a terrible agony scream inside my chest. But a thought dawned on me as I calmed. I stopped myself in the midst of my panic attack. Okay, so what if I was dead? What was going to happen?

I tried to stand up, and to my surprise felt as if I was standing on solid ground. I looked down at myself. I looked normal enough, I still had my shoes…_I wonder if dead people still wear shoes? Arg! Focus, Sonic, Focus!_

"Okay, this is weird." I said aloud. I looked around, still nothing around me but that never ending darkness. I could still walk and talk. Could I jump? I tried to, and found that I could. Everything about me seemed normal, only…I couldn't see anything but my self. I shook my head, trying to see if I could shake myself from this weird reality. I tried pinching myself. It hurt, so I wasn't dreaming.

I decided to try walking, but as I took a step forward, the ground solidified beneath me. I was standing on a small piece of land, floating in this odd world. I slid a foot off my small, floating island and tapped my foot down. Okay, no, I couldn't walk on that. Bummer. So…What could I do? I looked around again, hoping that if I looked hard enough an answer would come to me. With a sigh, I realized that nothing was going to greet my eyes but the never ending black that stretched in all directions. I sat down on my little floating island of loneliness, letting my feet hang over the edge of the island. I heaved another sigh, peering over the edge. I wonder what would happen if I jumped?

"I wouldn't. You'd keep falling and falling for eternity, but I suppose you'd get very used to flying." A cheery voice spoke. At once, my ears perked up and I twisted my head to look behind me.

It was a girl, I realized. She must've been a year or so younger then me. She was also a Mobian, a hedgehog at that. She had soft orange fur and long quills that reminded me of Amy, only this hedgehog's quills hung to about her mid back. She wore only a sky-blue dress, sleeveless and cut off at the knees. But what drew me most were her eyes, beautiful bright blue eyes that were matched perfectly with a friendly smile. I didn't even notice the ivory feather wings that poked from her back.

I realized my mouth was hanging open, and I hastened to close it. I pushed myself to my feet and turned around to face her.

"Er…Hi?" I managed to say. She smiled warmly at me, and drifted closer to my little island.

"Hello, Sonic, I trust you are feeling better?" She asked, folding her hands behind her back. I stammered as I spoke, I didn't know what to think

"Uhh…I guess so." Her smile brightened and she landed softly in front of me. To my surprise, my little island grew to let the other hedgehog stand.

"That's good. I'm Teera," The girl said cheerfully, as if nothing was wrong with where they were standing.

"Oookay…I'm Sonic?"

"I know that, silly." She said, her smile turning into a playful smirk. She turned around and dove gracefully off the side of the island. I zipped to the edge and peered over it, only to hear the friendly laugh from behind me. I turned around again to see the girl floating just above where I stood before.

"Uhh. If you don't mind me asking…Where are we?" I finally got the question out. Why was I so tongue-tied?

"I thought you'd never ask." The girl said kindly, jumping gracefully off the island. I thought she'd fall again, but this time another island appeared where she stepped, and another and another. She turned and motioned for me to follow. I unsteadily leapt to the next island, half expecting it to crumble underneath me, but it didn't.

Teera lead me to a slightly larger island, she was on her hands and knees and was peering over the side.

"Come see!" She said, waving me over with a hand. I walked to the edge of the island and peered downwards, dropping to my knees in fear of falling off. To my surprise, below me was some sort of round pond.

"I don't see anything…" I admitted, it seemed like an average everyday pond…at the bottom of a black pit. I looked to my left. Teera was gone. I felt her hands on my back as she pushed me over the edge. "What're you doing?!" I yelled as I lost my balance and fell off the island, heading for the pool. I closed my eyes and held my breath, terrified that the water would be real and I'd really die in it (if I wasn't dead already). There was a slight rush of air, and I felt myself hitting the water. I didn't open my eyes, and held my breath for dear life.

* * *

**Shadow the Hedgehog**

I was curious, had he really fallen? The entire scene of the blue hero's death had unfolded before my eyes. I was sitting on the lowest branch of an oak tree; the shadows of its leaves were hiding my dark form. I narrowed my eyes, jumping from the branch in one swift motion. I was hesitant to walk forward, to see clearly that he was really and truly gone.

His murderer was standing emotionlessly beside the hero's body, his head hung low, as was his arms. I pondered why he was in such a depressed mood. They'd fought, hadn't they? And he'd meant to kill him, and it looked like he had. The hedgehog turned his head, he was silent for another moment, unaware of my presence several paces behind him.

Without warning, the hedgehog leapt into the air, the jets on the bottom of his boots activating as he did. He headed straight up and banked in the same direction the doctor had traveled. Perhaps he was going to inform his master of his accomplishments? I snickered, but now that the murderer was gone, I couldn't help but to wonder if his target was dead or not. Was he gone for good?

I wasn't sure, but I had watched as the cobalt hedgehog had fallen at the hands of his formally robotic rival. I'd also watched the events that followed. I carefully stepped out of the comforting shadows, the noon sun instantly warming up my fur, as much as I didn't want it to. I walked slowly across the field, giving myself time to prepare to admit that the hedgehog had finally been defeated.

As I neared the body, I noticed that the hedgehog's fur was blackened in some areas, as well as open cuts and scratches leaked crimson over the hero's normally bright blue fur. There was a pang of sympathy for the dead being, but it was gone in a flash.

"So, you've finally fallen" I muttered to the hedgehog's body. I dimly wondered if he could hear me still. I crouched down, picking up his hand in mine. I felt for his wrist, even though his hand was smeared with blood.

I felt for his pulse, wondering if the hedgehog had somehow cheated his death. I waited, but nothing came. I watched the hedgehog's chest for movement. Nothing. There was no pulse and the hedgehog was not breathing. He was dead for sure, and by the amount of time he'd been lying here, there was no way he could come back now.

I was disturbed from my thoughts by a noise to my right. I lifted my eyes to the sky. I could see the hedgehog returning with his master now. My face twisted into a sneer, but I spun. If I was found, I'd likely end up in a fight for my life as well. While I may have survived, I did not feel like fighting at the site of my rival's grave.

It unsettled me that he was actually dead, it seemed unnatural. Like it or not, though, I had to flee the sight before they were close enough to see me. I spun and dashed by to my spot in the trees, there almost the I set after it. My speed made me think, now that their true-blue speedy hero was dead, would I gain that title? I snorted, I didn't very much want it. One of his little friends could assume the hero's role. I wanted nothing to do with the humans and their troubles.

I leapt back onto the branch, back in the shadows where I belonged. Perhaps after the duo left, I'd go give my rival a proper burial. He did deserve an ounce of respect, and no matter how much dislike I held for the cobalt hero, I could not let his body rot in the field while his one true enemy frolicked about, proud to have finally defeated everyone's favourite hedgehog. I settled back to watch the events unfold again. Yes, I'd go back for the hedgehog's body after his examiners had gone.

* * *

**_Miles 'Tails' Prower_**

Tails paused at the door to Chaotix's cabin, catching his breath. Mikey was behind him, a little less worn out.

"Should we knock?" Mikey asked, jumping up the steps to the door. Tails shook his head, still a little winded. He strode past his hedgehog companion and let his foot fly at the door

**-BANG-**

"No" Tails replied, wiping some of the raindrops off his 'brow. He stepped inside, the door had flung wide open "Vector?" He called into the dark cabin, turning his head to examine the dark room. Mikey followed closely behind

"Why is it so dark?" He whispered, narrowing his eyes in effort to see through the piercing blackness. There was a slight rush of wind behind him and the door slammed shut again. Tails whirled around, his ears flared instantly. He felt something brush his side, and a familiar voice breathed into his ear.

"Tails, get out of here now!" It was Espio. Tails wasn't sure if he was invisible or not, it was too dark to see, but he could instantly hear the urgency in his voice. He spun and pushed Mikey out of the way to get to the door. He planted his feet on the side and pulled as hard as he could. To his dismay the door was shut tightly.

"Yeah, that door isn't opening anytime soon." A chilly voice rang through the air, Tails recognized it instantly, much to his dismay.

"You…But you…You got thrown out into the desert!" He proclaimed, backing up against the door. He heard Mikey let out a little yelp

"Tails hel-" His voice was cut off. Tails reached forward, holding his hand out to try to feel for Mikey. Unfortunately, only cold air greeted his hands. He pressed his back to the door. He couldn't see a thing, but what was worse was that he knew the creature in the room could see him. He looked wildly around, his eyes wide in hope to see something.

"Give the kid some light." Came the voice again, cold and wiry. There was a scarping sound, like a match being lit, and a single red flame appeared in the center of the room. Tails stared at it intensely, if this was some sort of joke about light, he'd lose it. He was already terrified, he'd already had a bad experience with the owner of the voice in the room, he wasn't looking forward to another. The flame rose slightly, then dropped rapidly, as soon as it hit the floor, it ignited in an instant ring of flames. HE guessed Gasoline had previously been poured, prior to his visit.

The ring was wide, but the flames seemed to burn brighter and climb higher as time drew on. But what terrified him most were the persons inside this ring. Bound by individual ropes, Mikey and Charmy had been gagged and propped up back to back. Mikey was still conscious, and looked rather freaked out, but Charmy was bruised and damaged. Little cuts ran along his body, leaking blood. He was not awake.

Chained down onto his stomach was Vector, in a worse condition than that of Charmy's. His normally green skin was nearly died a rusty red from all the blood on his body. His eyes were open, but Tails wasn't so sure if he could see what was going on, but he knew he was alive, for he was breathing heavily. The kitsune presumed he put up quite a fight. He would've stepped back in terror if he could, however, his back was already propped up against the door.

He realized that a black figure was hanging directly above the circle, appearing to be some sort of giant black leaf, although when the kitsune squinted his eyes and focused hard on that spot, he realized that two pale blue eyes stared back at him, accompanied by a white-fanged smile.

"Hello, My young friend. It's been a while, hasn't it?" He crowed, keeping his wings tightly wrapped around himself. Miles narrowed his eyes at the Bat he knew all to well as Migro. As terrified as the little fox was, his friends were in danger. Keeping Sonic in mind to keep himself brave, the fox spoke.

"M-Migro, y-you were blown out in-into the desert!" He stammered, trying to force his lips from shaking as he talked.

"Ah, or so it may have seemed." He said, shifting slightly from his upside-down perch in the rafters. He tilted his head absently to one side, and let his eyes fall directly down to the crocodile that remained chained beneath him.

"And I would've surely died out there, If I hadn't had help…" He hissed. There was a rustle of wings to the fox's right, but he paid no attention to it. "And I would've later starved, if your friend hadn't graciously offered to assist me in my time of need.." There was a snicker, and then a dark shape fell just outside of the ring. Tails was hesitant to look forward, but he regretfully did. As soon as he recognized the pale figure lying motionless by the fire, he backed up against the door.

"You…You…" He couldn't say the words, for lying cold and dead against the flames was none other than his good friend, Istas. Her eyes were narrowed and her mouth was twisted in an angry frown, showing that she'd met her end with bravery. Her scales were pale, even against the glare of the fire she seemed so cold. Tails closed his eyes tightly

"Yes, yes, but I'm a vampire, remember?" The bat coolly reminded him, shaking his head from side to side. "And vampires can drink quite a lot." Tails caught him looking down at Vector, who'd finally spotted Tails huddled against the doors in the Shadows and was beginning to fight back. The chains were rattling as the weary crocodile pulled upwards, as hard as he could. Tails nearly fainted at the sight.

"D-Don't hurt them!" He said, fiercely looking up at the Bat as his body quivered. Vector was growling in his restraints, the sight of the crocodile so worked up was almost as frightening as the cool and collect bat hanging above him. He felt another brush against his arm, instantly the kitsune jumped.

"It's only me." came the hushed voice. Espio! He was still okay. The fox guessed because of his invisibility skill and the fact that he was trained to make no noise when he walked made him a hard target, even for a hunter as skilled as a Vampire bat.

"Yes, you're friend refuses to turn himself in, even for the welfare of his friends." Tails looked horridly from where Espio stood invisible beside him to the struggling crocodile in the center of the room. Was that true? Did Espio save himself and leave his friends to be prisoner? The kitsune stopped his own thoughts. No. The chameleon had too high a value of honor to do that, especially to his friends and co-workers.

"Lies." Was all the purple being said in reply. Tails was curious to the truth, but now was not the time to ask. He knew Migro hadn't killed everyone else yet because he wanted something; that was the only logical reason he'd leave them alive.

"Wh-What do you want, Migro?" He asked, taking a breath in to stop himself from quivering. Even with Espio beside him, the fox felt utterly terrified. The bat shifted, there was silence in the room and even the crocodile's grunts of effort to escape had become hushed strains. The bat's wings unfurled, and he dropped from his perch, spinning quickly in mid-air to land on his feet. He took a few steps forward until he was face-to-face with the young fox. The fox only came to about his neck in height, as the bat was a good deal taller than him.

Tails quivered, feeling a comforting squeeze on the shoulder from Espio. Tails's feeling of support vanished though, as the bat flung his right arm out and around, he heard an uncomfortable crunch and a grunt of pain. The hand on his shoulder was gone, and when he looked to his right, his terrified eyes landed upon the hunched up figure in the corner, the fire's light dimly outlineing the shape of a chameleon, curled up on the floor.

"Esp-!" The fox's cry was cut off as the bat's hand rushed to his throat. With a tight grip on Mile's neck, the bat lifted the young kitsune into the air, his feet kicking weakly, trying to reach the ground. The child's hands flew to his neck, trying to pry the older Mobian's fingers from his windpipe. The bat grinned, the light of the fire catching the ivory of his fangs as he rang his tongue along the teeth on the roof of his mouth. The bat bowed his head, bringing his mouth close to the fox's ear, his words coming out in a low whisper.

"Simple, I've had a craving for fox for a long, long time."

* * *

_Footnote: I'd like to ensure the copyrights and character rights for Teera the Hedgehog to Katrina Ledeaux. She was a good friend of mine and a flat-out fan of Sonic. Teera's original Character design (It was altered to fit the story plot) was very similar to Storm Rider's Version. _

_Katrina Ledeaux died of the same AIDS disease that took her Mother and plauges her brother. Her brother has visisted the hospital three times, brushing by death each visit. He has returned home to his Father. They both miss thier sister, daughter, mother and wife very, very much. I write Teera's character into this story so I may forever remember the kindness she showed to everyone, even if she wasn't treated the same by others. _

_I cried when I wrote this chapter. This is no Joke._


	5. Blood and Tears

**Whee. Hello again my faithful readers. There aren't many of you, are there? Psh. Oh well. Kay, I have a warning here again, more concerning the lack of chapters to come. Yes, yes, I may not have another chapter for you for a while, due to I know the beginning and end of the story, just not what happens in the middle. Oh yes, I get to add my second person to the KIA list :) Who? You may ask. Read on my friends, Read on. I'm also going to add a MIA list onto this, y'know, those people who were here but just NEVER came back. Or are coming back. Shame, that. Anyway, I have one last character to add in, who should have her first appearance in the next two chapters or so. I hope you're not dissapointed, but it's going to be an epic fight and then kaboom, we never see her again. Anyway, onto the lists**

**KIA: Istast (Basilisk)**

**MIA: Micheal Hybrid(Stegeosauraus), Spike(Sonic/Shadow Clone), Niomie(Wildcat), Stacey Parker(Ocelot)**

**That's all I can remember for now. Anyways, Read please :) And comment to, I like reviews, I like 'em alot. So yes, now it's time for the traditional finiale to all my pre-story author's notes.**

* * *

I felt someone grab my hand,

"You can open your eyes." The hedgehog was back at my side. To my surprise, we weren't in the water at all. We were both floating right above…Me? I looked down, astonished at what I saw. My body was sprawled on the ground, my face was bloody and my body was bruised. Canon stood beside me, his head hung low in shame, I guessed. Eggman was standing beside him, a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm proud of you Canon, I honestly thought you'd let him run away. But there's no pulse, no breathing…" The villainous doctor chuckled. "He's finally dead" Canon fell to his knees as the Doctor spoke. We drifted closer until we were standing beside the pair and my body. I was shocked to see that Canon's eyes were shut tightly, and there seemed to be water leaking from the usually emotionless orbs.

"Don't be proud." He said darkly, he stood, his shoulders hunched. He looked up right at me. For a moment I thought he'd seen us. But no, he was looking vengefully through the pair of us.

"They can't see or hear us." Teera explained as I nodded absently, still focused on the events that were unfolding before my eyes.

Suddenly, Canon spun around, launching a fist at the fat villain's face. But he froze unexpectedly, his fist inches away from the man's moustache. The doctor lifted up a small black handle, his thumb pressed hard on a little red button.

"Ah, ah, ah!" He scolded. And then Canon doubled over, hitting his knees, his hands flying to his neck. I walked around my body and stood beside him. His eyes were shut tight. He was even lower now, one hand on the ground to keep him from falling on his stomach. "You are my puppet, Canon; you will do as I say. So the pesky whelp is dead and you killed him. I congratulated you. You should be worshipping me." He growled, stepping in front of the injured hedgehog.

"What's happening to him?" I asked aloud, Teera instantly appeared at my side, frowning down at the former robot. She looked up at me, and I could see her eyes were bright with pain.

"That collar of his is how Eggman controls him. If your friend Canon disobeys him, the doctor can send waves and waves of electricity through his veins. A robot could stand this, but not a flesh-and-bone being. He is feeling the same pain as being dropped into an active volcano, only he doesn't die as swiftly."

"As swiftly?" I echoed. The hedgehog nodded solemnly.

"If it goes on for more than a few minutes, the amount of electricity in his veins will stop his heart." I looked in despair to Canon, who was now curled up and twitching on the floor, his teeth bared and his eyes still sealed shut. After another few long moments Eggman finally let up on the button and the hedgehog relaxed, though still on the floor.

"Stand up." He ordered. The hedgehog rolled over, pushing himself slowly to his knees. "I said, STAND UP." The hedgehog moved slightly faster, but still rose shakily and slowly to his feet. Now that I could see his face clearly, I could tell he was gritting his teeth in anger and tears were streaming down his face. I felt instantly sorry for him; even if he had done this to me, at least my death had been quick. He probably knew the doctor would kill him after he'd finished his usefulness, and that collar gave him a taste of what was to come every time the villain used it.

"Yes, it's very sad." Teera said quietly, her face in a small frown.

"Come!" Eggman demanded, pushing the hedgehog in the direction of the city. "We have things that still need to be done!" Canon stumbled and fell to the ground, but hurriedly got to his feet to prevent more pain. We stood and watched the duo fade into two tiny dots as they neared the city, which was being drenched with rain.

"So…I'm…Dead?" I said slowly. Teera nodded, but she had a small smile growing on her face.

"Yes, you're dead." She admitted to me.

"Oh…Bummer. Are you dead?"

"Yes, I'm dead too." I looked to her, there was a tear trapped in the corner of her eye despite her smile. I was tempted to brush it away "But I stay dead."

"Stay dead? What do you mean?" She smiled to me, taking both my hands in hers.

"Listen, Sonic. I died of a disease; I was the only family my little brother had. He's going to die eventually, but he'll die a lot sooner if someone doesn't save this city, and possibly the world." She began, her eyes falling to the grass beneath us.

"I don't under-"

"Hush. Let me finish." She said, place a finger over my lips to silence me. "None of your friends can stop Dr. Robotnik, at least, not without you. We recognize this; and know that it's not your time yet." She said, she was still smiling, but tears were beginning to fall down her face.

"Teera…" She ignored me.

"I have one thing to ask of you. When you go back…If you save the city…" She paused, closing her eyes tightly and turning her head away. "Find my brother…Please…" She let go of my hands and took a step back. She wrapped herself in her wings, which seemed to grow larger as they slid around her figure. I realized she was leaving…Or I was…I couldn't decide

"Wait...Teera how will I-" The hedgehog's wings opened, revealing nothing but a bright, pulsing light, swirling with such brilliant colours. But the light hurt my eyes; I tried to push it away with my hands, shielding myself from its glare until my world went completely white.

* * *

**Shadow the Hedgehog**

"S-Sh-Shadow?" The hair on the back of my neck stood on end, my interest peaked. It couldn't be, could it? I was hesitant to spin and see what sight would greet my eyes. Shortly after the doctor and his servant had left, I'd approached the hedgehog's body, distracted by the growing storm that loomed over the city. I'd stopped beside the hero's corpse, still transfixed by the flash of lightning that was beginning to stir in the sky above Station Square, when I'd heard his voice.

I sighed, not sure weather it was my imagination or not. Bracing myself for the worst, I pivoted. I narrowed my eyes down at the hedgehog's body, and was surprised to find two friendly green eyes stare back at me. He was alive? He couldn't be, he had no heartbeat and he'd been dead for sure! I wasn't exactly sure of what to feel, happy or disappointed? Had the hedgehog cheated death once again? It seemed to me that he had, as he stared up at me, his eyes half-closed. There was a silent pause between us, then the hedgehog gasped, as if finally remembering he had to breathe.

"You're kidding me." I muttered to myself. How had he escaped his fate this time? Making deals with the devil, I presumed. I narrowed my eyes, however he'd revived himself didn't matter; he was alive now. A dark thought raced across my mind. I could…No. That wasn't me anymore. The cold, murdering Shadow I barely remembered was not me, and never would be. I didn't kill without reason, especially someone so wounded.

"Shadow…Help..." Sonic was very much alive, surprisingly, and slowly regaining the ability to speak. I chuckled inwardly, it was a shame he had to figure out to use his vocal chords first; I would've loved the silence. Wordlessly, I stepped over to stand beside the hedgehog; he was trying to push himself up in a sitting position, his eyes wondering to his surroundings. "Canon…Eggman..."

"Gone." I assured him, I wondered if he knew about Canon's reasoning for working for Eggman, I wouldn't be surprised if he did. He inhaled sharply, which perked my ears automatically. He was obviously having troubles rising from the dead. I rolled my eyes and held out a hand to help him up. Both his hands wrapped around mine, and I pulled. The hedgehog nearly fell back down again by the force he shot up. I had to catch him before he fell flat on his face.

Reluctantly, I took his arm and pulled it over my shoulders, and moving my free hand so I could add my balance to his. He stood weakly, mostly on my strength, his eyes on the city in front of us.

"W-We have to stop Eggman…" He stammered, though at least he was able to get more than two words out. He tried to step forward on his own but failed, nearly collapsing again. I stepped forward to help him keep his balance.

"Good luck with that," I grimaced, noting that the hedgehog was still far too wounded to do much at this point. But at least he'd stopped bleeding. We stood facing the city for a while, Sonic still struggling to catch his breath. The question that danced on the end of my tongue would burn a hole into my mind if I didn't get it out.

"Shadow you have-"

"How did you do it this time, Sonic? How'd you manage to face death yet come back so very much alive?" I asked him before he told me that I had to do anything. Even if he'd gotten his little request out, I probably wouldn't have done it. I'd helped him enough by getting him on his feet.

"I-I'm not entirely sure" He replied, his voice getting stronger, not weaker, like I'd suspected. Well, it was an answer, but not one I was hoping for. Perhaps all the good deeds he'd done in his lifetime had given him another chance? I smirked, It was likely so. "There was this girl…and she led me…me…" My interest peaked again but to my dismay, the hedgehog shook his head, symbolizing that he couldn't remember.

"Hmph." I stared blankly ahead. However the hedgehog got back was none of my business. But he'd been dead, and now he wasn't. That was all I needed to know. The hedgehog withdrew from my support, taking a few shaky steps forward, he stopped. The hedgehog bent over as if he was out of breath, his hands on his knees for support.

"We have to stop Eggman." He said, turning his head slightly so he could look at me through the corner of his eye. "He'll…Destroy everyone!" He exclaimed. The hedgehog shut his eyes tightly and stood up straight. Exhaling slowly, he opened his eyes.

"We don't have to do anything. I'm no hero, Sonic, you know it." I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest and turning away from the cobalt hero. I felt his green gaze on me, but I kept mine strictly on the ground to my right.

"But it'll be just like old times, you and me. Remember, the ARK?" I frowned at him. Of course I didn't remember, but I wasn't about to point this out. He turned, obviously getting his strength back, despite his injuries. "Shadow, I need your help. I don't really like admitting it, especially after…" He paused, causing my ears to twitch at the silence, "...I mean…I can't do it alone…Not now." He kicked at the ground, and looked at me hopefully.

"Hmph." Of all the corny begging Sonic could do in his life…I forced myself to look into the deep green eyes, and saw nothing but determination. So, he did want my help, but not just for his sake. I narrowed my eyes and brushed passed him as I strode towards the city. "If your mind is truly set on saving all those lives, faker" I smirked, aiming it at the city. I turned my head slightly, to look back at the hedgehog. Lightning flashed overtop of the city as I spoke,

"I'll help."

* * *

**_Knuckles The Echidna_**

"Get away from him!" Knuckles's fist flew at the bat's face, connecting with the vampire's cheek with a loud crunch. The bat had been so focused on his vulpine prey that he hadn't noticed the echidna's entrance through a conveniently placed back door. Now the bat regretted letting his guard down as he flipped through the air. He maneuvered in the air until his feet hit the wall first. He snarled and rebounded, pushing of the wall and spreading his wings to catch the draft. He pulled a fist back and swooped low, launching a gut-wrenching uppercut into the echidna's stomach.

Knuckles grunted, feeling the sharp pain spiral through his stomach. The bat pushed off of him and retreated into the shadows, waiting for Knuckles to recover. The echidna coughed a few times, struggling to catch his breath. He rose shakily to his feet.

"You made a big mistake coming here." Migro snarled, the taunt was gone from his voice and replaced with utter hatred. Knuckles shakily rose to his feet, he wasn't too badly hurt; just a little winded.

"Did I?" He asked boldly. He would have said more, if a fist hadn't collided solidly with his left cheek. He stumbled back, hitting the wall. He caught a glimpse of Tails's figure in the fire's light. He was shaking, looking dead ahead of him. "Tails!" Knuckles yelled, turning his head, "I need light!" He couldn't fight the bat in the dark, with so many shadows for the creature to hide in. The little fox didn't move, but stayed pinned up against the door, quivering and staring blankly into the blaze ahead of him. Knuckles opened his mouth again to speak, only to be cut off by an intense pain in his stomach again as the bat rammed into him.

Knuckles fell to his knees, holding his stomach with one hand.

"Tails!" He called again though a little weaker this time because of the blow. He could tell the bat had retreated back into the shadows that danced on the walls. He knew he couldn't take much more of this, especially when he was unable to fight back. He looked around wildly, his eyes searching for some way to brighten up the room.

To the echidna's relief, his problem was solved. There was a loud crack, and then a pale light flooded the room, chasing away the shadows his enemy used to hide. Knuckles caught the sight of the bat, flying straight for him. Knuckles took a few running steps forward while holding his hands out, he caught the bat by his shoulders in mid-flight; now he had the upper-hand. Using the bat's own momentum against him, the echidna spun around, flinging the bat into the wall the echidna had just recovered from hitting. Migro hit the wall with a solid smack, temporarily dazed. Knuckles turned to the source of light. It was an open window with a little stream of sunlight flooding through, despite the cloud cover overhead. Espio was there, a shuriken star in one hand and the square board that had been used to block out the light in the other. Knuckles smiled, but his joy was interrupted. His foe was stirring again. The crimson being caught a glimpse of movement from the corner of his eye. He swiftly stepped back, only to see a fist fly by. Reaching out instinctively, Knuckles caught the arm in front of him and whirled around, flinging the bat into the wall once again.

"Over here." A small voice told him but Knuckles kept his eyes on his foe, who was rising into the air "Throw him over here." Knuckles nodded in acknowledgement just as the bat dove for him.

"This style of fighting is getting old!" he declared as he stepped aside, bringing his fist up as he did. The bat's downward flight was interrupted by the echidna's uppercut. Migro was flung back into the air by the force of the strike, only to fall back down into the crimson mobian's ready hands.

Knuckles grabbed the bat by his wings as he fell back to the earth, flipping him over his head and slamming the bat hard into the solid ground. Knuckles growled. "But that makes it all the easier for me to beat you!" He declared, spinning around and still holding the bat by his wings. The echidna threw the vampire in the direction of the voice, only to find him slam into the weak wooden door and crash into the outside world. Knuckles hurried to follow the bat's forced departure, running through the doorframe only seconds after the bat had been thrown through it.

The bat was out in the middle of the street, on his knees and struggling to push himself to his feet. Knuckles clenched his fists. Espio and Tails were just coming through the door as Knuckles growled to the wounded bat.

"I guess this is the TRUE end for you." The echidna growled. Migro looked up at the crimson being and snarled, his pupils reduced to slits. He was rather bloodied up from the beating he took and his body shook as he attempted to rise to his feet. The echidna was no where near finished with the bat. The echidna cracked his knuckles and cocked his head to one side. "No way can you cheat yourself out of death this time."

* * *

**_Claire the Bat_**

There was a flash of orange and a strong beating of wings. The orange figure flew over the trio's heads; landing in front of the vampire's wounded form, her back to him. Claire spread her arms wide, acting as a shield to her friend.

"You'll have to go through me," She said strongly, narrowing her eyes at the red being. Knuckles growled and for a moment, his comrades thought he was well prepared to. Espio stepped beside Knuckles, giving the echidna a warning stare. The orange bat had done nothing to them and they couldn't just kill her without reason.

But still the bat stood with her arms out in defense. Her face filled with determination, she would not back down; Migro's life was at risk. She could hear the bat struggling to rise to his feet and a small flare of triumph sparked inside her. But that little flame was put out in one swift motion.

Claire blinked once and then again. Pain spiraled up from her lower back, hot seething pain that burned with such fury. She couldn't move and the pain urged tears into the corners of her eyes. She closed her eyes tightly and then re-opened them with a gasp. She could feel blood dripping from the wound. But her knowledge as to who inflicted the wound burned her heart more than she could've imagined.

"You've outlived your usefulness, sweetheart." The voice hissed in her ear. The pain in her back intensified as the owner of that voice stepped back, letting Claire fall to her knees. She couldn't see it for she was still facing the echidna, but the black bat was holding up a long knife, soaked with her blood. Claire blinked again, tears beginning to fall from her eyes like a fountain.

_I should've known better to have helped him that day in the desert..._ She thought, feeling her own heartbeat slow in her chest. She fell to the cold stone that was covered in rainwater, she felt the ground warm up as her blood formed a puddle around her

_I shouldn't have stayed with him, especially after I knew what he was…What he could do._ She gasped again, feeling the slow beating in her chest slow further, until there was nothing. With a final gasp for breath, the bat closed her eyes, wrapping her wings around herself with the last of her energy. The last tears she would ever cry fell from her eyes, mixing with the puddle of rainwater and blood below her.

_I knew better than to love him... _The last of her life died in her eyes, knowing she'd been murdered by the one person she'd truly had feelings for had hurt her more than the killing wound itself. She died with a single thought on her mind

* * *

Migro was neither shocked nor fazed by his actions; he merely smirked down at the dead bat. The echidna was gaping at him, his mouth hung loosely open and Tails had turned away from the sight of all the blood. Espio couldn't take his eyes off the orange female. The echidna was stunned into silence, and did nothing to stop the murderous bat as he spread his wings and took off into the sky, flying with a gait because of his injuries, the dagger still in hand.

No one could say a word, they'd guessed that the female had feelings for Migro; why else would she have risked her own life for his? They could only stare at the dead bat as the rain bounced from her figure and mingled with the bat's blood and tears that had fallen so freely…

* * *


	6. A Small Threat?

**Hitar! Another chapter for you, now that I've finally gotten something to write about! Don't worry, there is more to come D And yes, you guys may know that Sonic is alive, but everyone else doesn't. So SHHHH don't tell them:3 we get to see some Canon-thrashing here, fangirls of Metal Sonic, LOOK AWAY. So yes, we get a major hint as to what might happen in the end in this chapter, so put your thinking caps on. If you can guess why Sonic can't let him die, I'll give you a monkey. (As soon as I find one xD) No really, I'd like to hear your guesses. Anyway, I promise another chapter in a week or so, before September 4th, for sure! I'm also upping the rating from T to M, so now, no complaining. YOU WERE WARNED :O Anyway, onto the lists:**

**KIA: Istas (Basilisk), Claire (Bat)**

**(New!)MIA: Kylo (Arctic fox), Shade (He never had a real part in the story, but Hedgehog) **

**And that's all I can think about .-. Bummer. Anyway, hopefully Fanfiction doesn't be a loser and cut off my farewell to you guys. **

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Shadow the Hedgehog_**

Rain blew against the wide, three-pane window that overlooked the smaller buildings of the city. Loud pitters could be heard as each drop struck an object, giving ear for nature's music. Listening intently to nature's fury, Shadow the hedgehog stood facing the large window, his eyes fixed on the grey skies and the cold water that fell from them. Lightning flashed, lighting up the room behind him, which didn't suit him in the least.

"Shadow?" A small voice pierced the dark curtain of silence. A small pink hedgehog stood at the doorway to the wide open room in which the dark being stood. "He's asleep" Her voice came out as little more than a whisper. The being only turned his head slightly to acknowledge her words. She shuffled her feet on the ground.

A short silence stretched between them, the Crimson-eyed figure had returned his gaze to the sky. The pink hedgehog looked as if she wanted to say more, but her courage had been robbed of her. She breathed in, but paused again with her mouth still open.

"I- I don't believe that he died." She said quietly, looking right into the back of the black hedgehog's head. He turned slowly, fixing his crimson eyes on her figure. He was silent, narrowing his eyes before taking a few steps forward. He brushed by the pink female and into the room she'd just exited.

The room was like the rest of the apartment, pink in colour. There were two small chairs tucked neatly under a small table, and a bed in the very corner of the room, dimly lit by a small lamp on a table neighboring it. But Shadow had no interest in any of the furniture. He strode slowly over to the figure that was lying motionlessly in the bed. Shadow stopped to stand beside him. The figure was the cobalt hedgehog, Sonic.

"_You'll need all the help you can get." He had said as he crossed his arms in front of him, the hedgehog smiled in relief. Sonic took a few unsteady steps forward._

"_Thanks, Shadow." He said solemnly, looking ahead at the darkened sky that leaked rain all over the city. He stumbled to the black hedgehog; he seemed fine; so the black being didn't bother to help him. "Now we…We…" He paused, which drew Shadow's attention to him, his eyes were half-closed, and he was panting. _

"_Sonic?" The name escaped the darker being's lips. He turned to him completely just as the hedgehog collapsed onto the wet ground beneath them. Shadow knew Sonic was too weak to do anything right now. He carefully lifted the blue being off the dirt. He had to get him somewhere he could recover in peace. There was only one place he knew of, so he ran._

The blue hedgehog had a blanket pulled up to about his stomach, and his hands were resting at his sides, overtop of the fabric. His head was tilted to one side, his brow furrowed. His eyes were shut tightly, and he was wincing every few seconds, obviously dreaming. Shadow lifted a hand, aware that Amy was now standing beside him, looking down at her fallen hero. The black hedgehog ran his index finger along the sealed cut that ran along Sonic's temple.

"See this?" He muttered, causing Amy to nod slowly. The female looked from Sonic to Shadow, awaiting an explanation. "This wound wasn't cause by a blade; it was a kick directly to his temple. The kick was hard enough to draw blood." There was a pause. "Such a kick is more than enough to kill someone, especially since they were traveling at such high speeds, if only for seconds." Amy opened her mouth to say something, but Shadow silenced her with a wave of his hand.

"Did you see the mark on his back?" The dark one questioned, flicking his crimson gaze to the female's emerald one. The girl nodded hurriedly, and Shadow continued, "He was shot in the back." Shadow's eyes trailed to the ceiling. "And judging by the position of the wound, Canon's shot was dead on the spinal cord." Tears had begun to leak from Amy's eyes, but Shadow didn't very much care. Even though Sonic was alive, it still hurt her to hear of all the pain he'd suffered. Shadow continued, despite the She-hedgehog's sniffs.

"And thirdly, the shot right above his eyes…" His hand hovered above the black scorch mark that had burned off so much fur on the hedgehog's forehead. "It was at such a close distance and with such power…" There was a small pause. "All three of those wounds were Fatal, he survived all but one. Do you believe me now?" Amy's lower lip trembled as she nodded. She didn't want to have heard that, she would've been happier not believing the ebony hedgehog than being forced to see the truth. But Shadow showed no concern; he turned and stared directly at the crying hedgehog. He grunted in disapproval, his eyes revealing no more than usual. Without further ado, the hedgehog walked out the door, back into the main room. Amy hastened to follow

"Where…Where are you going?" She said, holding back her tears. The pain was over now, wasn't it? She shook her head slowly, to clear her mind. The hedgehog paused, turning his head slightly to look at the she-hog through the corner of his eye; his hand grasped the doorknob tightly. He turned back and opened the door silently, speaking nothing to the female, but stepping out of her apartment and shutting the door behind him, walking in silence down the stairs, refusing to take the elevator.

Amy could only stare at where the hedgehog had left; she didn't try to stop the black being. He'd changed since when she'd found him. He'd become more solemn, as if his memories were plaguing him now more than ever. The pink hedgehog turned, walking briskly back through the door and into the guest room where her hero was recovering. She paused beside his bed, heaving a sigh. After a moment, she sat gingerly on the edge of the bed, taking Sonic's hand in hers, to add her support to his struggling from. He opened his mouth, muttering a single, distressed name, sweat trickling down the side of his head.

"Teera…"

* * *

**Sonic The Hedgehog**

I ducked just as Migro's fist flew over my head. I knew I wasn't myself, but I was being attacked and I couldn't stand around and do nothing. I aimed a kick to his knees, hoping he'd buckle with the force, but he'd taken off into the air. I stood up, my head angled in the direction he'd disappeared, hidden in the shadows above. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned quickly, only to see the Bat's crimson glare and his hand fly forward; plunging a dagger hard into my chest. My eyes were wide, and I tried to move, only to find I couldn't. My eyes were frozen on the bat's, and I found that his expression was frozen as well; it seemed we both weren't moving.

"Step back, Sonic." A familiar voice rang through the air. I obediently took a hesitant step back, only to find myself leaving the body I was in. I was staring at the back of a three-quilled hedgehog. Cautiously, I stepped back and walked around the hedgehog. My heart skipped a beat at what I saw. Frozen in place, Migro was leaning forward, a snarl on his face. His hand was clutching the dagger was deep into the hedgehog's chest, and blood splattered away; hanging in the air, suspended. The bat's crimson glare bored straight into an identical one, the glare of Canon the hedgehog. His hands were arched back in surprise, but his face was locked in a scowl. I could only gape at the two; frozen in place.

"What the…" The words came out of my mouth, and I hadn't meant to speak them.

"You're dreaming, Sonic." A bright light flashed across from me, on the other side of the frozen duo and a familiar Hedgehog appeared there.

"Teera!" She smiled at me and waved cheerfully, but her bright attitude died at the sight before us. She sighed, walking around the two until she stood beside me. I noticed she had no wings this time.

"What happened here?" I asked, turning my head to look at her. She shook her head and sighed, folding her hands daintily behind her back.

"Nothing, yet." I tilted my head in confusion. The hedgehog smiled and continued. "This is something that will happen in the future." She explained, motioning to the frozen killing of the former-robotic hedgehog.

"What…Canon will die?" Teera paused, as if reluctant to reply.

"Yes…" I lowered my head, but she continued "If you don't stop it." I was once again stumped. "You can't let it happen, If he manages to kill Canon, the city is doomed for sure, and many lives will be lost, too many to count." She looked distressed, but she didn't stop. "You will be here when the time comes, and you must not, at any cost, let Canon die." I shook my head, anger burning inside me.

"But he's working for Eggman, he killed me!" I protested, and she placed a finger over my lips to silence me.

"He is more important to the survival of the city than you think, Sonic." Came the soft reply, she gestured to the bat "He is the true villain here." I turned to the bat, and I had to admit that the bat was capable of such things.

"You mean Migro? But he was blown out into the desert, we haven't seen him since." I pointed out, turning to face the vampire myself. Yet I knew I was wrong, if he was here and if this was going to happen, then he must've been just fine. I grumbled.

"We are forbidden to say his name." She said as her gaze flitted to Canon's still form.

"Migro? Why?"

"We are forbidden to say names that belong to those who are truly evil." She explained, looking directly at me now.

"Oh…So, what can I do about it? When will this happen?" I wanted to know all I could, if I had to save my blue counterpart, I'd want to know how I'd manage it.

"I can't tell you, you must figure this out for yourself." She said, her head falling lazily to one side. "But I have to warn you Sonic…"

"What?"

"If you die again, we can't bring you back." Her voice came out soft, layered with sadness. "If you die again, you die for good."

"So…I take it I've used up my extra life?" She smiled at my little joke, but nodded to confirm it. There was a moment of silence, and I took the time to look ahead at the frozen pair. Well, Canon had to live, that was for sure. But I wasn't to know why, or how I would stop this…I just had to."

"Sonic?" I heard my name; I turned to look a Teera, only to find it wasn't her that had spoken my name for she was gone. My surroundings faded to black, followed by the battling duo not long after.

"Sonic!" The name came again, the voice sounded familiar, soft and warm. "Wake up!"

* * *

**Canon Hedgehog**

The city flew underneath me, grey mixed with white blending in a flurry of colours. I scanned the ground, although not much met my eyes; I was moving too fast. I slowed, moving my feet in front of me to act as a brake. I stopped to survey the city from my point in the sky. I was looking for something, a flash of red, possibly. I was looking for a red being in the streets. My eyes did not find such a being, so I continued along my way.

So what if Sonic was dead? I've he'd fallen so easily, he couldn't have been much of a hero. But then again, I was forcing myself to think these thoughts. I'd killed Sonic, and although I couldn't have helped it, it didn't mean I had to rejoice because of it. I wondered what had become of his body. Was it still there in the rain? Had anyone found him? I sighed, it wouldn't matter anyway. I lifted the small black briefcase held in my left hand.

I'd been ordered by the doctor to deliver this to Sonic's friends, the villain hoped to intimidate them out of fighting back. I knew it wouldn't work, if anything they would be enraged. But of course, I'd been informed many times; it wasn't my place to say these things. I snorted, disgusted with myself and the thoughts that swirled about in my mind. I stopped abruptly, I could see just ahead of me a flash of red amongst the grey and whites of the gloomy city. I'd found my target.

I slowed my speed and began an even slower decent to the ground. I was a few paces away from them, and I had caught their attention

"Canon!" The fox yelled, a smile brightening his face. Of course, he thought I was still allied with them. I lifted my hand, a small gun melting out of the fabric, pointing directly at the kitsune. There was no point in dancing around the subject. Tails's smile died from his face and he took a few steps back. Knuckles turned; the flash of red that had caught my attention, and growled at me as soon as he saw the weapon. I threw down the brief case and stepped back behind it. There was a moment of silence, and then a loud buzzing sound could be heard.

Four legs burst out of the briefcase, digging their points into the ground. The case flew open, revealing nothing but a computer system. Out of this lifted a small red light, which stretched up, seeming to look around. It surveyed its surroundings and then fixed itself on Knuckles. A chuckle could be heard.

"Hello there, Knucklehead." A small thread of light spiraled out of the center of the opened case, twisting and churning until it formed the shape of the particularly round doctor himself.

"Eggman!" Tails's startled cry disturbed the air. The hologram of the doctor turned and grinned at the young fox.

"Hello, Fox boy, Espio." He nodded to the purple chameleon that I'd failed to notice, standing behind the echidna. "Nice to see you all in good health." He cackled sinisterly, I took the time to look around. It seemed like any other part of the city; if not a little more abandoned. But an orange and red figure caught my gaze, there was a bat lying on the ground in a pile of red liquid. Blood? I looked from the three to the bat, had they done this?

"What do you want, Robotnik?" Was the particularly bitter snarl from the echidna, disrupting me from my ponderings.

"I bring you all very good news!" He said cheerily. The image fuzzed and altered, until it showed an exact picture of what Sonic had looked like; dead in the mud. I cringed and took a step back; further into the comforting shadows of an overlooking building.

"Sonic!" Tails cried as his jaw dropped. "What have you done with him?" They didn't understand, did they?

"Me? I didn't do anything." He said, holding his hands up in defense. He grinned evilly, and gestured behind him, to me. "Your friend Canon killed him." I shut my eyes, wishing I could disappear. I felt Knuckle's glare bore into me, but I didn't open my eyes.

"Lies" Espio said coldly, I could feel his eyes boring into me as well.

"I kid you not!" The doctor said, his voice taking an annoyingly high pitch. "You see, earlier today, Sonic stumbled into a trap set by yours truly and your friend here." He paused to motion towards me again. "And then when he tried to escape, Canon put him out of his misery, what a good little minion, don't you think?" I wanted to smash the computer to smithereens, but I know that would only result in my death.

"You're lying!" Knuckles's red form flew at me, straight through the hologram; his fist coming inches from my face. I swerved to avoid him, leaping aside. But he wasn't done, he spun, lifting his foot in attempt to kick my as I leapt. I snorted and took off into the air before he could hit me, and landed a few paces away. "Fight back you coward!" He yelled, launching yet another powerful fist at my face. I caught it, using both hands. I regretted it, for it sent a burning sensation through my hands and into my arms, and sent me skidding backwards. He didn't hesitate to attempt another punch, and this one hit me hard in the stomach. I stumbled back, gritting my teeth.

"He won't fight back unless I tell him too," The doctor explained, causing me to growl through clenched teeth, one hand still clutching my stomach. "Believe it, my Red headed friend, your speedy blue hero is finally gone for good." He sighed happily "And I couldn't feel better about it!" He grinned sheepishly, causing the hot-headed echidna to launch another fist, but at the hologram. Of course, the fist only flew through; he froze in that position, then spun and tried to uppercut me into the air. I leapt back in time, aware that Espio and Tails were keeping a steady watch on me.

"Permission to fight back, sir." I grumbled angrily. I almost destroyed the computer; the doctor was deliberately taking his time.

"Ummmm, Maybe. Well…" Knuckles yelled as another fist flew at me, smashing into the wall I'd backed into. The doctor nodded "Permission granted, Canon, rough them up a bit." I snarled, this time the echidna's fist brushed over my head as I ducked down, it cratered the wall, but this wasn't my concern. Using the floor as a brace for my hands, I kicked at the echidna's knees with booth feet, sending him stumbling backwards. I pushed off the wall and into the air, both my gloves had molded into weapons now.

Espio stepped forward to help, but Knuckles stopped him by holding his hand up into the air.

"Leave this to me," he snarled, stalking forward. I landed, giving him the liberty to strike, which he did. I moved my head out of the way, I knew if I was hit more than once by the echidna, I'd be out for quite a while; I didn't doubt his strength. Another fist came inches from my face, with a snarl I whirled, bringing my foot hard into his ribs. He winced in pain, but launched his right fist at me while I was still caught in my momentum. I felt something shatter as his fist collided solidly with my shoulder.

I stumbled back a few paces. I know trying to out muscle this guy would be futile, I was far smarter than the hot-head, and I knew it. Taking a new approach to this fight, I grinned and dashed forward. The echidna lifted a fist to predictably fling it at my face again, but I hit the dirt and slid, my feet hitting his knees again, only this time he buckled forward. I rolled to avoid the echidna's mass from falling on top of me. I jumped to my feet just as the echidna rolled to his back. I pointed my gun at this head.

"Move and you'll share the same fate as your hedgehog friend." I snarled at the echidna, whose eyes narrowed. I knelt to the ground, pressing my gun into his forehead. "I'm not kidding." He paused, I could tell Espio was creeping forward; logic foretold it. "And if your friend comes within ten feet of me, I will know and I will kill you." Knuckles growled and I presumed he hadn't thought I would know of his back-up crew. His voice came out in a mutter.

"Back off, Espio." I heard a grunt of confirmation, but I didn't turn my head. I heard muffled clapping.

"See, isn't he fantastic?" Eggman was still there. I groaned softly, and from the look in the echidna's eyes, I could tell he'd heard. "Canon, let the poor echidna get up." I removed the gun from his forehead, and his fist flew forward, grabbing me by the neck. She stood up and whirled me around, letting go and sending my flying into a wall. I felt the wall crumble around me, and heard the echidna brush off his gloves.

"Yeah, fantastic." He muttered sarcastically, turning back to the hologram. I picked myself out of the rubble, pushing aside a large block of the wall that had pinned down my arm.

"Well, he was sent here to inform you that fighting back in any way against me will result in immediate termination of your lives." He said, his voice losing its confident spark. I stood up carefully, brushing the dust off my body. Knuckles wasn't aware that I'd gotten back up, but Espio was; he was glaring at me from the balcony of a wooden cabin. I knew if I moved, I might be the one with some problems.

"And I'm sure he'll be the one to terminate us?" Knuckles said sarcastically, again. He cracked his knuckles, simply to show he wasn't afraid. As if in response, the lightning overhead intensified, and a single electrical bolt show down and struck the area between Knuckles and the Cabin, which made him jump a near three feet into the air.

"No, I will" Eggman's voice was bitter. Knuckles was staring at the large scorch mark directly behind him. "Canon, retreat, we'll leave these people to wall-" Knuckles smashed a rock into the computer console, where he'd gotten the rock, I hadn't noticed, but at this point I didn't care. The echidna turned angrily to me, now realizing I'd gotten up. I stuck my tongue out at him and took off into the air at an angle. Big mistake. The Echidna leapt up and grabbed my ankle, dragging me down and slamming me back into the earth. He lifted a foot and placed it over my chest.

"You're not leaving yet." He growled, cracking his knuckles again. I scowled up at him and he scowled back down at me. "You're answering my questions, and I may let you out of this alive." Espio was at his side, I presumed Tails had gone into the cabin. I bared my teeth at them, and Knuckles's foot shifted upwards to my throat, he pressed down lightly. "First off, Sonic, is he really dead?" His voice had lost some of its harsh ring.

"Yes" I replied tonelessly, narrowing my eyes slightly. The echidna was instantly fired up, and he pushed his foot hard into my throat.

"Don't lie or I'll kill you." He growled.

"Do I look like I'm in any position to lie to you?" I replied smoothly, he loosened his push on my windpipe, and I could breathe again. I could tell he was still angry.

"Did you kill him?" I was silent for a few seconds. This was another bad move, his foot pressed hard into my throat again and he yelled at me this time "I asked you, did you kill him?!" I grabbed at his foot with my hands, trying to pull it away

"Yes" I gasped; he'd slackened the pressure, but only by a bit. He clenched his fist tightly, and then slammed it down into my face. My mouth was numb, and I could taste blood. He continued

"If this is true, I will make you suffer and beg for death." The echidna snarled. Well, this was swell, here I was trapped underneath a raging echidna who was threatening to kill be because I killed his friend. I narrowed my eyes.

"That isn't likely to happen" The echidna wasn't aware of how close I'd been to death, or how many times I'd been that close. I didn't fear death; in fact, I'd welcome it at the hands of the echidna, rather than the hands of the doctor. Espio interfered though, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Knuckles…We'd be no better…" He said quietly. I can tell he was no happier about the hedgehog's death than his red comrade was, but he had more self-control. Knuckles turned his head to look at the chameleon, and I saw my chance.

For a split second, Knuckles's foothold slackened a little more. I activated my jets, the flames bursting out of the soles and burning the crimson mobian's foot. He howled in pain, but sent a fist crashing down at me. Luckily, I'd already soared into the sky. The echidna glared up at me, but I didn't dawdle, I turned and flew into the sky, one hand to my face to stop the bleeding that had started from his last punch. I knew that now the echidna was bound to be furious, and should we ever cross paths again; I would be forced to fight.

* * *

**_Introducing..._**

Earth's atmosphere heated, by a fraction, broken by the flaming object that hurtled down to its surface. It spun and twisted in such a way that it almost drilled through the air, picking up speed as earth's gravitational pull got stronger. The black object that fell at such a high speed broke the cloud lines one by one, tearing through each layer and leaving a wispy hole behind it. Eventually, anyone on the ground would've been able to see it, but no one was paying attention. The black object hurtled close to the earth, approaching the vast hills of sand that you and I call a desert. Sand parted as the ebony circle hurtled into the ground, creating a mid-sized crater in the earth. Sand slowly began to roll back into place, attempting to bury the object underneath its surface, but the black thing began to move.

It shook first, as if quivering; shaking the sand that had been blown onto it in the short time it had been on earth. I moved again, rolling onto its side. The black shell cracked, revealing a black foot, scaled and armed with three thick white claws. A tail smashed through the surface, long and bladed at the tip. More of the black sphere broke away until a black reptile stretched out over the surface of the desert. It was rather large, about three times the height of a full-grown male, but its features were soft, almost child-like. The reptile pushed itself to its feet, stretching out large black wings, it was a dragon. Its gaze was moon yellow, which scanned the darkened skies for something, something we were not aware of. It stretched its wings again and bellowed to the sky. The black dragon's wings folded around it, hiding the figure as it shifted, molding into something else. There was silence as the dragon seemed to shrink, becoming small and compact. When it unfurled its wings, playful yellow eyes peered out from the dark; it had changed into what seemed to be a form of a Mobian. It still had a tail, and wings, it was female; looking childish. She couldn't have taken the form of anything less than ten years old. A simple red vest wrapped around the female's figure. The newly formed dragon lifted her hand to look at it in the dim light, turning it over and admiring the claws the poked from the fingernails. She was here, here on earth. She lifted her head, as if scenting the air. She spread her wings and took off into the clouds. Now that she was where she wanted to be, she had to find her target. She soared just above the very first cloud layer in her shrunken, humanized form. She was here on earth, looking for her target. She was where she wanted to be, looking for whom she hoped to find. A single name echoed in her thoughts, it wasn't thought with happiness, or longing, it was thought with rage, thought with a thirst for revenge.

_Shadow._

**WEEOOOOOO. Funkadelic. I had a huge urge for Canon to throw a brick at Knuckles, y'know, for comic releif, but I couldn't think of a place to put it xD Oh well, in your hearts, my friends, no that Knuckles was bricked by Metal Sonic. Good times, Gooood Times.**

**Toodles!**


	7. A Metal Heart

**Euh. Hello again my few, faithful readers. Another page because I finished it earlier than I'd hoped. If you're hoping I go by some sort of update pattern, I don't. I upload whenever I finish a chapter, and not anytime sooner. Anyway, onto Pre-chapter news.**

**This chapter is more foreshadowing to later events, (You'll understand what I mean as you read) There's a bit of Sonic action here, otherwise it's just Canon-bashing again. I'm far too mean to him, I should start being nicer to him, shouldn't I? Anyway, Aura, turns out your charrie needed some way to fight, seeing as I banned her Chaos powers. (Sorry 'bout that) So She's still Sandra, only with a really cool twist. I like it, let me know if you do too. D (Read on to find out what it is x3)**

**That's it for chapter news...I think. Only in the next two chapter another beloved OC dies WARNING Shiny pennies to those who can guess who it is. And do me a favour, spread the word about Storm Breaker, Kay folks? I like what I write, and I wish more people could read it; I love your opinions, but I like to have tons. (Y'know, the whole self improvement thing.)**

**No one new to add to the lists, yet Insert evil chuckle here . There will be soon, I know for certain. But next chapter we'll see the fates of 3/4 hedgehogs in this chapter. So read and Enjoy, My friends, Read and Enjoy**

**EDIT: Fanfiction keeeps cutting off alot of the beginning/endings of the story, and seems to spellcheck my work for itself. Arghh. ANGERRR. So I'm fixing some of that, and well, fixing alot of the typos here. Maybe it'll make more sense if I do xD.**

* * *

**_Errr. Sorta a combination between Sonic and Amy. Hey, Whaddaya want from me?_**

"Sonic, Wake up!" The blue hero groaned, his eyes opening slightly; enough to recognize the hedgehog calling his name.

"Unh...Amy?" he croaked while using his free hand to push himself into a sitting position on the bed of pink. He took a moment to look around; struggling to find where he was. When he realized he was in the pink hedgehog's apartment, he relaxed, falling back on the bed.

"Sonic, you've been out for hours!" She exclaimed, worry in her voice. The hedgehog moaned again, before sitting up for good.

"I'm fine Amy," He assured her, throwing off the blankets and placing his bare feet on the floor. He stood up, but doubled back and sat down, putting his head in his hands, still feeling a little light-headed.

"Be careful Sonic!" The she-hedgehog warned again, causing a grumble from the cobalt hero.

"I said, I'm **fine** Amy." She quieted down as he emphasized the word fine. He'd hardly been conscious for a few seconds and he was already fed up with the pink femme. Amy looked hurt, but Sonic wasn't about to apologize. He noticed his socks and shoes beside the bed. He began to slip them on; giving himself something to do in the awkward silence.

"Shadow brought you here." Amy said quietly, causing the male's ears to twitch.

"Where is he now?" Sonic demanded, not quite sure weather to be angry or grateful to the ebony hedgehog.

"I-I don't know..." she said, startled by Sonic's aggressive tone. Amy shuffled away slightly, and Sonic sighed.

"Sorry, Ames, but I'm just a little stressed right now." He said, hanging his head low apologetically. He wasn't showing much gratitude to the girl who had sheltered him when he was wounded. She deserved to be treated better, and he knew it. Thunder sounded from outside, shaking the apartment lightly. Sonic rose to his feet.

"Sonic?" Sonic ignored the female and stumbled through the door, back towards Amy's living room, where the large three-paned window overlooked the city and the storm.

"The storm…" He breathed. He turned to Amy. "How long have I been unconscious?" He asked, sounding desperate. Amy stuttered

"Uh, I don't know, a few hours?" She hadn't really timed it; she was too worried for the hedgehog to time how long he'd been cut off from the world. She shrugged and the Hedgehog plopped down on the couch, looking out the large window to the darkened sky, running a hand through his quills and brushing his bangs from his eyes. The she-hedgehog hesitantly sat beside him, afraid he might snap at her for some unfair reason.

Instead, the hedgehog rested his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands. Amy's heart nearly melted at the sight. She knew that Sonic must've been stressed, and he was probably confused too. Amy thought that maybe he blamed himself for the storm?

"Did Shadow tell you…About Canon?" Sonic asked, tilting his head some to look at the female. She nodded slowly, causing him to sigh. "Do you believe it?"

"Do you?" She countered; for she wasn't sure what to believe. A small silence filled the room, accompanying the occasional rattle of Thunder and the constant patter of the rain outside.

"I do, I know it." He lifted his head off his hands and turned to Amy completely, who felt awkward under his green gaze for once. She was silent, so Sonic explained again what had happened, how he'd died and who he'd met. It was surprising to him that he could remember it all so clearly now that he'd seen his angel-friend again. Her eyes widened as his story filled the room; she nodded occasionally, but said nothing.

When he was finished, there was another stretch of silence. It was finally broken by the small voice of Amy

"So…Canon is going to die?" Sonic nodded. "Well if you know this for sure, how are you supposed to stop it?" He shrugged; he didn't even know why Canon was so important to Teera, why did she need him alive anyway? "Ahh!" An exceptionally loud rumble of thunder shook the building, causing Amy to jump slightly, almost into Sonic's lap. Instead she clung to him; using his fur as a blindfold to the terrors of outside.

"Chill out, Amy, it's only Thunder." He said lightly, hesitantly wrapping his arms around her to calm her shaking form.

He shook his head suddenly, clearing his mind. The storm, the storm wasn't natural. He looked outside, barely able to see through the rain that hit the window at such rapid speeds then slowly slid down the windowpane. He let go of Amy and turned to face the window.

"What am I supposed to do about that?" He asked aloud, causing Amy to lean over slightly; so she could see what he was looking at.

"What? The storm? We wait it out, simple." She said lightly, trying to be helpful. He shook his head,

"That's an artificial storm; Eggman's new invention. Apparently it's supposed to destroy the city. And knowing that fat tub of lard; it probably will." Amy didn't say anything to rebuke him. After all that had happened, she was prepared to beleive anything. "But how am I supposed to destroy a storm?" He pondered, standing up and walking to the window, staring up at the clouds in wonder.

"Sonic…" Amy said wearily; she had a bad feeling about him being so close to the window and it only seemed to grow worse. He waved a hand at her, telling her to be calm.

A flash of lightning lit up the sky; temporarily blinding the hedgehog who stared at the thunderhead. When Sonic's vision was clear again, he could see a large spark of lightning, hovering in the sky.

"What the…" The lightning turned this way and that, as if searching for something. It paused, pointing at the blue hedgehog who stared up at it in wonder. It seemed to vanish for a moment, but the peace lasted only a moment. The window smashed into billions of tiny pieces of glass, causing Amy to scream. Sonic stumbled backwards, nearly falling on his back. Standing at the very edge of Amy's apartment was some sort of lightning monster. It was thin; seeming to be a stick man made up of nothing but fork-like lightning. It pointed at the blue hedgehog and growled. At least, it sounded like a growl. Sonic regained his balance and glared at the figure.

"Looks like someone wants to party." The hedgehog challenged confidently, his fists clenching tightly. The electric creature didn't move. Sonic felt a slight tug on his arm. Amy was kneeling just behind him, tears filling her eyes. The windows shattering must've given her quite a shock.

"Sonic, you're still weak..." she said, sounding very weak herself. Sonic hesitated, but turned to face the female completely, kneeling down to look the pink girl in the eyes.

"Your life is in danger; I can't just sit by and watch." He said, knowing Amy couldn't say anything to rebuke him. "I'd die for you, Ames." He admitted, smiling at the frightened she-hedgehog "Don't let anything I do or say make you think otherwise." There was a pause; it seemed as if the electric threat behind them had been forgotten. "I'd die for you, Ames." He repeated. The she-hedgehog's eyes widened and she screamed unexpectedly

"Sonic!" Sonic stuttered, feeling something burn his back. He dimly scented burnt flesh. He was lifted slowly into the air; the small slash of heat was burning intensely; before he was tossed aside like a rag doll. The beast paused, seemingly looking directly at Amy, who was still screaming; tears streaming from her eyes.

The figure advanced on the frightened hedgehog, blue sparks falling from its high-voltage form. Amy shuffled backwards on her hands, only able to utter a single word.

"Sonic…" She was too frightened to make it come out as anything more than a whisper; but it was enough. A true blue form hurled into the electrical beast, sending it stumbling aside. Without hesitating, Sonic hoisted Amy into his arms, dashing for the window. He leapt fearlessly off the building, his feet out as they slowly approached the wall as they fell. Amy looked behind them; back up at where the apartment was. The bolt of lightning was close behind them, now having molded into one electrical current.

"Hold on Ames!" Sonic's feet hit the building and he began to sprint down the side of the building as his momentum caused him to pick up speed. Amy held on tightly to the blue hedgehog, unable to close her eyes no matter how hard she wished she could. Sonic's feet hit the ground, but he didn't stop running. He winced at the pain that spiraled through his feet, he was still weak; and hitting the ground at that speed was enough to kill someone; but he wasn't just anyone.

Sonic rocketed around a corner, the bolt of electricity in close pursuit. Sonic pushed himself faster, running down a large street that cut through the city center.

"I don't think that's ordinary lightning, Sonic!"

"Gee, I didn't notice." Sonic's foot slipped in a large puddle that covered the road. He fell to his back, holding on tightly to Amy to prevent her from flying out of his arms. The bolt shot over their heads, but it didn't take long to spin around and speed back towards the pair.

"Gogogogogogogo!" Amy screamed and Sonic rolled over, pushing himself to his feet using his elbows and forearms as a brace. He started running when he was only halfway up, forcing himself upright as he sped away; the bolt was back behind them. Sonic wanted to turn a fight this thing; but he couldn't, not while Amy was still in danger. He couldn't quite leave her in the middle of the street either.

"If you have any plans, Amy, now would be an excellent time to share them!" Sonic yelled over the sparking of the creature behind and the pattering of the rain around them. Amy had to admit, she didn't have a clue of what to do. But she knew Sonic couldn't keep running forever. She had to think of something.

The pair zipped around the corner sharply, the electric discharge making just as sharp a turn as the blue blur. Amy turned her head to look behind them; directly at the pursuing monster. She narrowed her eyes to shield them from the light that shone from its form. She saw something dark flash in the 'head' of the bolt. Two red eyes peered at her; they blinked, and continued to stare at her. She gasped and they vanished. She peered harder into the electric being.

"Sonic, there's a robot under all that electricity!" She yelled back, although she really didn't need to. Sonic flicked an ear to let her know that he understood. He picked up speed; he now needed to find an open space as to where they could turn and face this thing.

He could feel the heat of the electricity begin to lick at his back. He needed to put some space between them first. Up ahead, he saw a raised building, not by much; but it had just enough room from someone to slide under. It was raised on cement blocks, probably some sort of flood-risk house. But for now, he could use it to his advantage. He placed his hand on the back of Amy's head to protect her, and hit the dirt feet first, sliding right under the large building.

Amy's back was to the roof of the building, and her face was buried in Sonic's shoulder; so she didn't have to see how close they were to scraping against the wall above them. Amy screamed suddenly, but Sonic's slide did not stop. He held her close, wrapping his arms around her. They were slowing down; and Sonic could see the other end of the building. The two shot out from under the structure and he quickly rose to his feet, continuing on his run. He spared a glance behind him as he rushed out into an open field; a park, in one of the busier districts of the city. The concrete building began to crumble, and the blue head of the monster could be seen as it shot out the back door.

Sonic skidded to a halt, laying Amy down in the wet grass, before turning to face the bolt that rush at him. He had enough room to fight here; but not tons. He had to be careful. He leapt into the air as the bolt neared him; but it turned upwards sharply, shooting directly up his back. He growled in pain and fell back to the earth, feeling his fur singe after such a hot object had come so close.

He blacked up, just as the bolt hit the ground he'd been standing in a moment before. '_Sonic, there's a robot under all the electricity!'_ Amy's voice rang in his head. A robot? Those he could handle, but he had to get rid of the electric shield. He wasn't usually one for Ideas, but he had one now. He rocketed to the other end of the field, leaping over Amy to avoid stepped on her. She was still lying in the grass; he wondered why she hadn't gotten up yet. He skidded to a halt and spun to face the electric-guarded robot. It was racing toward him, as he expected.

Sonic curled up into a ball, spinning at rapid speeds. There was times where his signature move came in such handy. He waited until he could hear the crackling of electricity flying off the creature's body, then shot forward.

Sonic could only feel heat, but it only lasted a moment. He hit something solid, and then hit the earth. He skidded across the wet grass, stopping a few feet away from the pink hedgehog. In his hand was a small metal ball, streaked with a white light.

'_This must be its brain, or something.' _He thought, and then he smashed it into the ground as the lightning shot back into the air. Exhausted, the blue hedgehog fell onto his back, letting the cold rain wash over him and cool his singed fur.

"He's gone, Ames." He said happily, still quite worn out. Amy didn't reply. Sonic noticed a flash of red to his right, where his hand was. He lifted his hand, only to see more of the red liquid covering his hand. _Blood?_ He thought while looking at the other hand to find it was soaked in the crimson fluid as well. _I'm burnt, but I'm not bleeding, am I?_ He checked himself over; no, he was fine.

"S-Son-ic." A small whisper reached his ears. He shot up, turning around. Amy was on her knees, her eyes wide, staring at her hands, which were drenched in blood. She looked from her hands to the blue hedgehog and then collapsed face-first back into the grass. Sonic's heart wrenched as his eyes fell on her back. Her dress was torn, but not as badly as her skin. Blood was smeared all over her back and the back of her arms and legs. Her eyes closed tightly, a silent cry escaping her lips…

"_H-help…"_

_

* * *

_

**Canon the Hedgehog**

"NO!" The doctor's fists slammed hard into the computer console in front of him. He whirled to face me, his gaze piercing mine. His eyes were filled with rage, mine were calm and steady. "Tell me you're lying!" He stood up, towering over me with ease, but I was not intimidated.

"Check the data yourself, I am not incorrect" I said coolly, keeping my eyes ahead of me, not meeting the doctor's. He spun and paced across the room, pausing at another computer. He leaned over to peer at the screen, muttering some curses under his breath. I folded my hands neatly behind my back, a small smug grin teasing my face. But I didn't show it to the doctor, for he was storming back over to me,

"How did you know this?!" He demanded, shaking his fist in my face. I shrugged, replying as coolly as ever.

"I double-checked the date table you had opened, and the thought occurred to me." He cursed, standing up straight and stroking his moustache in thought. He spun, taking a few steps forward, into the heart of the room. He looked down, through the glass floor installed into the room and into the city below.

"Humph, well, it is my error." He mumbled, not very loudly as if he didn't want me to hear. I smirked inwardly. After I saw the data for Doctor Robotnik's 'Storm Breaker' I noticed that something was off. The doctor had predicted that the storm would destroy the city by next sunrise, but with a storm even of this magnitude, the data claimed it would take at least a week to completely demolish the city.

"Indeed, it was" I muttered quietly. I was sort of relieved that the delay in the destruction of the city had come up. It gave Sonic's allies more time to fight back. The Idea of serving the doctor for life did not appeal to me in the least. However, the doctor was far too enraged to put up with my sly comments. He spun, fire was in his eyes. In his hand clutched the little black bar with the contrasting red button located on the top. He pressed down on the button, giving me no time to prepare, or react. My hands flew to my throat as burning pain spiraled down my spinal cord. The pain stretched through my arms and legs, up through my head and into my mind. I felt as if I was burning up from the inside out. My legs gave out from underneath me, causing me to hit my knees. I gasped for breath, though it did not help.

The burning feeling intensified as fresh, hot tears spilled from my eyes and onto the metal floor. The doctor placed the black bar on the control board of the computer, and walked over to another machine. The pain was still continuing, for he'd left the mechanism on in my collar intentionally. I closed my eyes, collapsing onto my side. I felt as if my eyes were being ripped from my sockets and I was being slowly strangled even though I could very well breathe.

What was worse was the burning, the fiery, no stoppable burning that shot through my veins, grabbing hold of my lungs and heart and boring into them. I could feel my heartbeat slow, it was an agonizing feeling.

"You've been back talking a lot, recently." The doctor muttered as I shivered on the floor. I curled into a ball, holding myself for comfort I could not give. I couldn't reply, even though I'd very much wished I could of. "I'm starting to think you're not grateful for what I've done for you!" I flinched, my muscles were tensing, and I could just barely feel the steady beating of my heart in my chest. I twitched; I couldn't take that much more of this.

"I…I…I…" I couldn't get any words out of my mouth, the pain was too great. I twitched violently again, before curling back up on the floor, my eyes shut as tight as I could get them, my mouth open as I was gasping for breath.

"You what? I can't hear that?" The doctor's voice was right beside my ear. I flinched again; he was enjoying this, wasn't he? With despair, I realized I could no longer feel my heartbeat in my chest. "I want to hear you **beg** for life, hedgehog." He hissed while pushing lightly on my shoulder, causing me to roll onto my back. "You want the pain to stop? You may not think it can, but it will go on for a little longer before you finally die. If you want the pain to stop, I want to hear you beg."

"I...I…I..." I tried, not out of self-pity, but simply out of the hatred I held for the cruel doctor. I wished I could get up and give the fat man a piece of my mind. I could now feel the agonizing pain of having my arms ripped slowly from their sockets, and I screamed. Tears were pouring from my eyes, but it seemed my wrist and ankles were bound to the floor now, and I could only jerk upwards as the electricity burned my flesh under the skin.

"Beg, Hedgehog, Beg!" The doctor cackled, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't. I opened my mouth to speak, only to feel as if it was being filled with liquid nitrogen. I growled loudly, which turned out as something mid-way between a scream and a moan. The doctor grunted, turning away from mm twitching corpse and heading over to the little black bar that was causing me such disdain.

The pain stopped suddenly, leaving me exhausted on the floor. I relaxed, rolling over and curling into a ball. Every part of my body felt numb, a feeling I wasn't so used to. I didn't open my eyes, for tears still poured from them. Never before had the torture been so severe. I heard the doctor's footsteps on the metal as he walked back over to me. I expected a lecture, or even some sort of gloat, but instead and hard kick in the stomach sent my skidding across the room, leaving me sprawled towards the wall. I didn't stay that position, I clutched my stomach and curled up again, whimpering quietly now.

"Pathetic." The doctor hissed. "That 'ought to teach you to hold your tongue!" With that, I heard the hissing of the door opening, then the slam of it shutting. I knew the doctor had left the room. I was alone. Sonic thought I was evil, as did most of his friends by now, asking for help would end badly. My only ally was my worst enemy, who mocked my sufferings and used me to do his dirty work. It seemed that not a soul in the world cared about me, or what I was going through. Knowing this chilled me, I pulled my knees close to me, opening my eyes to slits even thought tears still poured freely from them.

I lied there, not quite sure for how long. I was sobbing on the cold metal floor, feeling my fur freeze at its touch. My heart throbbed with emotional pain, while my limbs throbbed with physical pain. I silently wished that I could return to my previous state. I wished I could leave behind this organic body, and the all-too-real heart. I wished I could once again follow my own programming, instead of bending unwillingly to the doctor's every desire. I'd never wished more to be mechanical again, but what hurt the most is that I never could again.

* * *

**_Shadow the Hedgehog_**

Shadow walked the empty streets calmly. Everyone had taken shelter inside; there was no one out here to bother him. The rain drenched his fur, soaking him to the bone. This didn't bother him either, for he was alone and that was all that mattered. He walked down the center of the street, aware of the grey skies above him, flashing with lightning and rolling with thunder, he was aware of the rain that fell hard all around him. He found the storm to be beautiful. It was such a wonderful blend of destruction and beauty that was impossible to match.

His feet brought him to a rather run-down part of the city. The buildings were wooden, some looking better-built then others. But every building looked particularly weak. He tilted his head and continued to walk down the street, observing the wooded shacks with interest. He noticed that the ground underneath him was patched with occasional areas of grass, but otherwise muddy and flooded. He was so intrigued in his surroundings, he didn't notice the young girl standing at the very end of the now gravel road. Her head was low, but a sinister smile lit up her face. Shadow was not intimidated, but was cautious either way.

He approached the girl, recognizing her as some sort of Dragon Mobian. He had not seen her before, had she just recently arrived from Mobius? He wasn't sure, but he stood a few paces away from her, his arms crossed in front of his chest, fixing his blood red orbs on her form. She lifted her head, tilting it to one side, meeting the hedgehog's blood red gaze evenly. He frowned; she couldn't have been older than ten.

"Shadow the Hedgehog?" She asked, the sinister smile so unfitting of her miniscule form still played at her lips. Shadow jerked his head in a nod, and her smile spread into a toothy grin. "Good, I've been looking for you." She muttered as Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Have you now?" He replied sarcastically, who didn't have a death toll on his head these days? Had he become so unpopular that even little dragon-girls were hunting him? He snorted, even as the girl went on.

"You've failed to complete our master's task." She said, her voice taking on an unusually cold tone. "You have disobeyed your reason for existence, you disobeyed your creator." Shadow's interest rose, did this girl know Gerald? If so, why was she here, or after him, which puzzled him more.

"So what if I did?" He said, equally as cold. Silence stretched between the two dark figures. Rain pattered around them, creating a swamp-like floor for them to stand in. When the figure spoke again, her grin had vanished.

"You've ignored your purpose in this world and for that, you must pay." She said. Shadow chuckled inwardly. What threat could this little girl pose on her own? She was certainly not equipped for battle.

"And who are you to decide that?" the male's frosty voice rang through the air. The girl took a step forward, her arms hung loosely at her side. The grin returned to her face.

"I am a reincarnation of Project Shadow," Shadow's eyes narrowed. "Project Shadow…" she continued "A.K.A the Biolizard." Shadow's eyes narrowed further, and a growl rumbled in his throat. Well, reincarnation or not, she did not seem to pose much of a threat.

"I see, welcome to Earth, in that case." Shadow said, sliding one foot back, if she did attack, he'd be ready. "But if it is truly me you are out to destroy, I'm afraid it will be only harder than it was before." The girl paused, the smile dying from her lips. _Ha, that got her. _Shadow thought triumphantly.

The girl's wings wrapped around her, there was a slightly tremble, then the girl shot up in size, her clothing vanishing, replaced with rock-solid scales. She grew in size, her head to the sky. She bellowed in anger, her wings expanding to carry her newer, larger form. Her tail curled rapidly around her, knocking off the roof of a wooden house. Her fore claws it the dirt, digging deep claw marks into the mud. She snarled and roared at the hedgehog, flaring her wings. She was easily three times the size of the biggest cabin here, possible larger.

Shadow took a few step back, this wasn't expected. She'd gone from an innocent-looking young Mobian to a full-grown black dragon in the space of five seconds. Her claws raked mud forward, water rushing to fill the scars in the earth she'd left.

_"Shadow the Hedgehog, prepare to pay for your disobedience!" _her voice was now in his head, which he presumed was how she communicated when she was half the size of Godzilla. She roared at him again, only provoking one thought into the dark hedgehog's mind.

_Oh Shit._

* * *

**Yeah, this chapter was mainly to give you readers a little taste of what Canon had to put up with and add a little foreshadowing to something that's gonna happen later onnn in the storryyyy. So send your hearts out to Canon, he needs it **

**Toodles, friends!**


End file.
